


Сексуальное Доминирование (Sexual Domination by Broba)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Master/Servant, Multi, Service Submission, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предложенная идея - Действие разворачивается примерно через 10-15 лет после окончания игры. И дети, и тролли достигли определённых успехов в жизни и живут довольно неплохо. Все, кроме Вриски. В конце концов, её отчаянье приводит её на порог дома Эгбертов, Джона и Роуз, и к исполнению старой традиции троллей. Кто не может жить сам - обязан служить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexual Domination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536419) by [Broba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba). 



Джон с шумом и топотом вошёл в дом, уронил чемодан и лёгким, хорошо отточенным движением бросил шляпу на вешалку. Когда он стягивал пальто, из гостиной донёсся голос Жены.

\- Дорогой? Это ты?  
\- А кто ещё? - рассмеялся он. - Лохнесское Чудовище, может быть? Или снежный человек в гости прилетел?  
\- Я-то думала, что это один из моих многочисленных горячих латиноамериканских любовников, переполненный неожиданно нахлынувшей страстью, ломится в мою дверь, требуя немедленного и энергичного секса.

Это было маленькой игрой, в которую они регулярно играли. Джон вошёл в комнату с широкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Значит, ты безнадёжна, как и всегда.  
\- Заходи. Я только что открыла вино. Садись-садись. - Роуз похлопала по дивану рядом с собой и улыбнулась.

Джон сбросил ботинка, как это всегда нравилось ему, и как это всегда бесило её, и уселся. Хотя он ничего не сказал, она всегда чувствовала, когда его день в офисе был особенно долгим и тяжёлым, поэтому сразу же завела руку ему за спину и начала нежно массировать плечо. Джон благодарно вздохнул и принял от неё бокал бледного белого вина.

\- Спасибо, весь день какой-то сумасшедший дом.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Мм. Просто отчёты за квартал оказались сохранены не в том формате, так что, конечно же, кому-то пришлось перекапывать их...  
\- Мхм.  
\- А потом переделывать таблицы. Полный кошмар.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Но в конце концов во всём разобрались, едва успели!  
\- Пей, дорогой, тебе надо расслабиться.  
\- Это твоё профессиональное мнение?  
\- Это моё мнение, как жены, так что будь паинькой и делай, что говорят.  
\- Мм, ну ладно. Как у тебя прошёл день?  
\- А, ничего особенного. В общем-то, пол дня ничего не делала, клиент отменил встречу. Какие-то семейные дела. Наверно, мне стоило перенести кого-нибудь, но у меня совсем не было сил, так что я просто отдыхала.  
\- Кому-то легко в этой жизни!  
\- Эй, я знаю, что совсем разбаловалась.  
\- Так, значит, у тебя было время приготовить обед? - Джон с надеждой ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь.  
\- Ой. Чёрт. Дорогой, я знаю, что сегодня моя очередь, но я просто не... У меня совсем не было сил. Я тебе возмещу, обещаю.  
\- Правда что ли? - мягко спросил Джон и спокойно поставил бокал на столик рядом.

Роуз знала этот тон, и её сердце приятно дрогнуло. Она просто села прямо рядом с ним и скромно положила руки на колени, смиренно кивнула.

\- Встань, - сказал Джон, и она без слов подчинилась, - повернись.  
\- Мхм, - Роуз медленно повернулась в сторону от него.

Это было ещё одной из их маленьких игр. Джон откинулся на диване, скрипнув кожаной обшивкой, и почесал губу, над которой уже появилась мелкая серая полоска щетины.

\- Снимай штаны, - говорит она, и она подчиняется.  
\- Мне закрыть занавески, дорогой?  
\- Нет. Давай снимай.

Роуз топчется на месте, приспускает джинсы до колен. На ней очень удобные и практичные белые трусы, что практично и удобно. Джон тянется, зацепляет пальцем за пояс и дёргает вниз. Два острых рывка спустя они уже болтаются в коленях.

\- Напомни-ка мне, - говорит он, - кто готовил обед вчера?  
\- Ты.  
\- И чья очередь сегодня?  
\- Ммм. Моя.  
\- И всё-таки мы опять в этой ситуации. Ты знаешь, что это означает?

Роуз нежно улыбнулась и хлопнула руками возле сердца. Джон видел, как её зад дрожит, словно испуганное животное, и гусиную кожу, выступившую на бледной коже. Они были женаты уже почти десять лет, и всё же ему хватало одного взгляда на неё, чтобы возбудиться. К тому же их игры не закончились вместе с первой вспышкой романтики, они стали только интереснее. Роуз нравилось, когда он так делал.

\- Да, я знаю.  
\- И это тебя возбуждает?

Она осторожно пробежалась пальцем по лобку и дотронулась до щели своей вагины.

\- Да.  
\- Да что?  
\- Да, сэр. Я возбуждена. Сэр.

Джон кивнул.

\- Наклонись. И не забывай считать.

Он встал, погладил ладонью её ягодицы, заставив её содрогнуться. Потом отвёл ладонь и нанёс рассчитанный, взвешенный удар.

\- Ай! Один, сэр!

Позже они сидели за деревянным кухонным столом по обе стороны от свечи, вставленной в пустую винную бутылку, и ели просто блюдо из макарон, которое по-быстрому приготовил Джон. Удовольствие наслаждением его стряпнёй стоило порки, как считала Роуз. С другой стороны, ей, в общем-то, не нужно было повода, чтобы наслаждаться самой поркой. Они чувствовали себя совершенно свободно в компании друг друга, поэтому открыто и точно выражали свои чувства и желания, и настолько любили друг друга, что готовы были делать всё, чтобы удовлетворить их.

\- О, - начала Роуз. - Совсем забыла! Ни за что не поверишь, кто позвонил сегодня днём.  
\- О? Кто?  
\- Давай, догадайся.  
\- Эмм-м-м, Джейд? Она вернулась из... где она там была?  
\- Боливия. И нет, не она.  
\- О Боже, это была твоя мама?

Роуз надула губы, потянулась и щёлкнула его по носу.

\- Нет, не она, хотя это было бы очень мило и приятно!  
\- Мм, да, я так и хотел сказать, с языка соскочила.  
\- Ох уж ты и твой скользкий язык, Джон Эгберт.  
\- Дамы говорят, что это лучшая моя черта, - он комически несколько раз приподнял брови. Роуз оглядела его сверху вниз и обратно, потом глубокомысленно подняла брови.  
\- Вторая лучшая. Ну давай, пробуй дальше!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, сдаюсь! Не хочу копать эту дыру ещё глубже!  
\- Звонила Вриска.

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул, задумчиво почесал подбородок. Сколько же уже прошло... да почти десять лет, наверно. По крайней мере, с самой свадьбы, а может и дольше, они с ней не разговаривали. Джон и Роуз, конечно, всё ещё поддерживали связь с другими троллями, с тех пор, как игра завершилась, старая команда разбежалась кто куда. По правде говоря, теперь вся игра казалась мутным воспоминанием, и они с радостью оставили позади эти пусть и захватывающие, но всё-таки ужасные дни и двинулись дальше.

\- Вриска? Да ты шутишь!  
\- Сама знаю! С ума сойти, но это на самом деле была она.  
\- Господи, я от неё целую вечность ничего не слышал. Вообще-то, по-моему, она порвала связь и с другими троллями. Я говорил с Каркатом летом, он тоже от неё давно не получал вестей.  
\- Ну, по всей видимости, она основательно подошла к идее, что ей никто не нужен, что она сама сможет устроить свою жизнь на Земле вообще без чужой помощи, так что она просто встала и ушла в закат.  
\- Я тоже это слышал. Господи, Вриска! Вот уж точно имя из прошлого. Как у неё дела?  
\- Мм, в том-то всё и дело. На самом деле, не слишком хорошо.  
\- Оу.

Роуз положила вилку и серьёзно взглянула в глаза своему мужу.

\- На самом деле, я думаю, что у неё нет дома.  
\- Вот чёрт. Серьёзно?  
\- Ну, она не слишком охотно говорила об этом, но, ты знаешь, не было похоже, что у неё дела идут особенно гладко. Она спросила, может ли она приехать и увидеться с нами по какому-то вопросу.  
\- Понимаю. Что ты ей ответила?  
\- Ну, а что я могла ответить? Я сказала да, и она немедленно начала бормотать о том, что прибудет как можно быстрее. По-моему, она собралась приехать сразу же. Вообще у меня сложилось впечатление, что она звонила с таксофона, бог её знает откуда.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- О, дорогой, ты злишься?  
\- Мм? Нет. В смысле, ты права, что ещё ты могла ответить? Я просто... Я не слышал от неё вообще ничего уже много лет. Господи, интересно, как она?  
\- Думаю, мы узнаем, причём скорее рано, чем поздно.

Роуз оказалась даже ближе к истине, чем могла себе представить. Вообще-то, они оба проснулись той же ночью от грохота в дверь. Джон сел прямо и нащупал в темноте очки, Роуз застонала и включила лампу на ночном столике.

\- Это что ещё за дребедень?  
\- Кто-то пришёл, - прошептал Джон, поднялся и натянул халат.  
\- Ты что, на самом деле собрался открывать? Сейчас... Сейчас час ночи!  
\- Именно поэтому я возьму с собой мою маленькую подружку, - Джон прихватил бейсбольную биту, стоявшую в углу спальни.  
\- Джон! Ты что, серьёзно?

Джон уже был на пути вниз, бита в руке. Роуз потянулась за халатом, крепко затянула пояс и выглянула вниз. Легко ступая и шипя касания босых ног с холодным полом в передней, Джон подошёл к двери. На всякий случай повесив цепочку, он с щелчком приоткрыл дверь. Роуз услышала, как он воскликнул и тут же широко открыл дверь. Из темноты и дождя в дом вступила очень мокрая фигура. Если бы не характерная форма рогов, Роуз ни за что бы не признала в ней Вриску.

Она была в полном беспорядке. Её волосы напоминали тёмную потрёпанную массу, свисавшую неаккуратными клубками. На ней была только летняя куртка поверх майки и грязные джинсы, дырявые и перепачканные до колен. Роуз, знавшая знаки, посмотрела на её руки, молча принимая куртку Вриски, и заметила слабые отметины. Джон, разумеется, настоял на том, чтобы она сразу же прошла в гостиную и присела, сразу же начал возиться с камином, разжёг его, потом торопливо ушёл в кухню ставить чайник, и пока тот грелся, вернулся в комнату с покрывалом и накрыл им дрожащую гостью. Вриска всё это время почти ничего не произнесла, отвечала на вопросы коротко и шёпотом. Роуз стояла в углу, бросая на Джона беспокойные взгляды, и когда он снова вышел на кухню, медленно приблизилась и похлопала Вриску по плечу, заставив тролля на секунду сжаться.

\- Вриска? - мягко спросила она, - что произошло?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Когда я получила от тебя звонок, я не ожидала, что ты приедешь вот так вот! Ты что же, сразу же села на автобус?

Вриска молча кивнула.

\- Почему?  
\- Я, - сипло и глухо начала она, перестав шептать. Очевидно, она много курила, - Я не... - она закашлялась. - Мне больше некуда было идти, вообще. Я... Простите меня, я...  
\- Всё в порядке! - прогрохотал Джон, вернувшись в комнату с широким подносом с чашками горячего сладкого белого чая, - конечно же, тебе надо было приехать. Вриска, господи, ведь столько лет прошло! У тебя какие-то неприятности?  
\- Н-ничего особенного.

Джон поставил поднос на низкий столик и неожиданно взял её за подбородок, поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза.

\- Расскажи нам.

И она рассказала. Вриска не смогла устроиться в этом мире настолько хорошо, как остальные. Она не была таким агрессивным демагогом, как Каркат, что позволило ему стать звездой радио. Она не разбиралась в инженерии, как Эквиус, или в сравнительной антропологии, как Арадия, которая в этом году готовилась отхватить какую-то серьёзную премию. Она не имела успеха, как Таврос, который запатентовал несколько детских игр, или как Канайя, которая успешно построила карьеру ботаника. Вриска просто ожидала, что для неё всё сложится хорошо, она просто предположила, что с её вынесут её удача и харизма и... этого не произошло. Она рассказала им о некоторых делах, которыми занималась, чтобы хоть как-то продержаться, отчего Джон побледнел, а Роуз сочувственно обняла её за плечи. Джон потянулся и пригладил её патлатые волосы. Вриска металась с места на место, и когда тролли перестали всех удивлять, она вдруг очень быстро обнаружила, что у неё не было никаких полезных навыков, которые могли её поддержать. В человеческих терминах у неё не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать образованием, и, разумеется, она была слишком гордой, чтобы просить помощи.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Вриска не начала жить с каким-то парнем в пригороде Нью-Йорка, и некоторое время всё было относительно нормально, пока тот не начал к ней приставать. У неё всё ещё были номера нескольких троллей, и она спросила у них, как можно связаться с Джоном... её последней надеждой.

\- О господи, тебе на самом деле стоило позвонить раньше, - Джон выглядел так, словно в любой миг готов расплакаться.  
\- Правда? - она стыдливо подняла взгляд. В нём были осторожность и испуг, что было совершенно чуждо и странно для Вриски Серкет.  
\- Конечно же, Вриска, - вступила в разговор Роуз. - Может быть, мы не виделись довольно давно, но ты всегда была нашим другом. И мы всегда тебе рады.

Джон поднял на неё взгляд и улыбнулся, явно с облегчением. Роуз наклонилась и коснулась его лба своим, улыбнулась, как будто говоря "ну конечно же, дурилка".

\- Ну что ж, - Джон хлопнул ладонями, - у нас есть свободная комната... это немного, но ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько пожелаешь. Я сейчас поставлю кровать. Дорогая, у нас всё ещё есть тот надувной матрас, который должен был остаться после приезда Дейва с детьми?  
\- Эм, уверена, что да. Он, кажется, в кладовке на шкафу?  
\- А, пластиковый ящик с такой жёлтой штукой?  
\- Он самый. Уверена, что это и есть матрас.  
\- Прекрасно, я сейчас его достану. Вриска, отдыхай и грейся, и ни о чём не беспокойся.

Когда Джон ушёл, стуча по лестнице, словно миниатюрное торнадо, Вриска несколько неуверенно посмотрела на Роуз. Между ними было какое-то ощутимое напряжение, но Роуз не могла сказать, из-за чего именно. Она задумчиво убрала прядь светлых волос за ухо, неожиданно почувствовав застенчивость. Тролли не старели так же, как люди. Это было как-то там связано с их особой кровью. Таврос уже выглядел так, словно ему было далеко за сорок, Каркат и того старше. Гамзии в последний раз, когда они его видели, не изменился ни на йоту, и, к его досаде, люди давно выросли и теперь возвышались над ним. Вриска выглядела больше похожей на подростка. Роуз неожиданно болезненно ощутила, что в уголки её глаз уже закрались морщинки, как и в уголках рта. Она знала, что это глупо - беспокоиться из-за этого, но она была женщиной и не могла удержаться.

\- Роуз, - сбивчиво начала Вриска.  
\- Да?  
\- Не знала... ты и Джон...  
\- Мм? А, ну да. Уже почти десять лет, - она вытянула руку с кольцом, Вриска пустыми глазами уставилась на него.  
\- Женаты, да?  
\- Да. А ты...?  
\- О! Нет-нет. Нет. Просто... Я не могла. В смысле, я понимаю, в чём тут дело, но это всё равно слишком... - Вриска застенчиво смолкла. Видеть её вот так было практически больно.  
\- Чуждо?

Вриска кивнула.

\- Да. Не то чтобы мне здесь не нравилось, у вас довольно прикольная планета, правда. И люди, они... милые. Но я никогда ни с кем не заходила далеко.  
\- Что ты подумала, когда на звонок ответила я?  
\- Не знаю, - Вриска содрогнулась, - решила, что, может быть, ты в гости приехала или вроде того? Просто не знаю. Наверно, я просто никогда не ожидала, что Джон всё таки свяжется с кем-нибудь.  
\- Имеешь в виду, с кем-нибудь, кроме тебя?

Вриска залилась краской, её щёки приобрели заметный синий оттенок. Роуз решила проскользнуть к ней под покрывало и обнять за плечи. Вриска не просто замёрзла, она явно была ещё и напугана.

\- Вриска. Прошу тебя, всё в порядке. Всё по-старому. И ты на самом деле наш друг, я говорю это на полном серьёзе, и тебе всегда рады в нашем доме.  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, Роуз.  
\- У тебя были довольно серьёзные неприятности, а?  
\- Пожалуй, да. Поначалу, я подумала, что на Земле просто трудно жить. Но потом до меня дошли слухи о том, что остальные справлялись. Что остальные смогли не быть... полно, блять, ходячей катастрофой! Как я!

У неё задрожали плечи, и они начала тихонько всхлипывать. Роуз притянула Вриску к ближе к себе и стала гладить волосы, не обращая внимание на влагу и грязь. Она держала свою подругу-тролля в объятии и согревала.

Они уложили Вриску в запасной комнате, и когда Джон и Роуз вернулись в свою кровать, было уже четыре утра.

\- Не думаю, что я завтра выйду на работу, - прошептал Джон. - Пёс с ними, всё равно пятница, возьму отгул.  
\- Ммм, хорошая идея. Я тоже могу остаться, перенести встречи будет нетрудно.  
\- Спасибо, было бы великолепно, если бы ты могла. Знаешь, я до сих пор поверить не могу, что так получилось.  
\- Со всяким могло случиться. Иногда люди просто выпадают жизни. Поверь мне, у меня достаточно пациентов с такими же проблемами.  
\- Ну что же. Мы не можем позволить ей просто снова уйти, по крайней мере, пока она снова не встанет на ноги.

Роуз посмотрела на потолок и закусила губу.

\- Джон.  
\- Хмм?  
\- Пока ты устраивал комнату, мы с ней поговорили. Боюсь, у неё дела были гораздо хуже, чем она говорит. Может быть, даже хуже, чем она призналась мне.  
\- Оу.  
\- Именно. И есть причина, по которой она пришла к тебе сегодня. Конкретно к тебе, я хочу сказать.

Джон вздохнул. Потянулся под одеяло и взял Роуз за руку.

\- Продолжай.  
\- Я не боюсь. В смысле, я не ревную, если ты об этом думаешь.  
\- Тебе и не нужно.  
\- Но... послушай меня, Джон, это очень серьёзно.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- У троллей есть традиция для подобных ситуаций. Она пришла, чтобы, эм, сделать нам предложение.  
\- Предложение? Предложение чего?  
\- Ну, в общем, себя.  
\- Что?  
\- Такова традиция. Когда тролль понимает, что он или она не в состоянии ничего добиться в жизни самостоятельно, есть выбор: либо попасть под сортировку, быть признанным неудачником... или есть другой вариант.  
\- Ох, да ладно, не может быть у неё всё на самом деле настолько плохо.  
\- Я говорю серьёзно. Другой вариант - тролль просто сдаётся на милость кому-то, кому он доверяет.  
\- Сдаётся? То есть... в буквальном смысле...?  
\- Это значит именно то, как звучит. По сути, они просто опускают руки и говорят "всё, я сдаюсь, ты позаботишься обо всём".  
\- Звучит уж очень пораженчески.  
\- Ну, так и есть. Но это также должно было избавлять их от требований, предъявляемых со стороны общества троллей. Очевидно, у них это было довольно обыденное явление.  
\- Итак, она хочет остаться с нам?  
\- Более того. Она хочет быть твоей рабыней, Джон. Она хочет, чтобы ты в буквальном смысле владел ей.

Пауза.

\- Ох ты.  
\- У тебя есть моя полная поддержка принятии этого решения, дорогой.  
\- Хех, ну, ты меня знаешь.  
\- О, конечно же знаю! - Роуз повернулась и поцеловала его в ухо, - она хочет быть и моей тоже.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, мы же теперь для неё пара. Её это устраивает.  
\- Что ты ей ответила?  
\- Сказала, что поговорю с тобой. Как думаешь, что я должна была ответить?

Джон улыбнулся в темноте.

\- Ты думаешь о том, чтобы сказать да, зуб даю!  
\- Ну, должен признать... Она раньше была полной сукой.  
\- Бла-бла. Просто редкостной.  
\- И я даже, бывало, мечтал о том, что приструню её.  
\- Ну, в смысле... Я согласна, если и ты согласен.

Роуз скрестила руки на груди и потёрлась ногой о голень Джона. 

\- Я за. Будет неплохо, если появится ещё кто-то, кого можно шлёпать.

Джон мягко рассмеялся.

\- Ты ей рассказала о... нас с тобой?  
\- Не хотела говорить ей ничего, пока не обсужу с тобой.

Джон приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на неё.

\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь.  
\- Я так и подумала.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что ты гораздо грязнее меня, плохая девчонка.  
\- Сладкий, по сравнению со мной ты просто котёнок.  
\- За такие разговоры ты заслуживаешь порки.  
\- Да ты только обещать горазд.

Утром Джон встал рано. Неспокойная ночь убила возможность нормально отоспаться, но если бы он остался в кровати, то точно весь день пропал бы. Он готовил завтрак в кухне, когда Вриска спустилась вниз. Джон поприветствовал её кивком и протянул тарелку с блинчиками и беконом, по его любимому рецепту. Запах был настолько манящим, что даже Роуз не выдержала, вылезла из постели и спустилась завтракать. Когда все расселись за столом, Джон бросил взгляд на Роуз. Она посмотрела на Вриску и неуверенно покачала головой.

\- Итак, - медленно начал Джон, - ты уже думала, что собираешься делать, Вриска?  
\- Эхм, - сдержанно кашлянула она и рассеяно вытерла нос. - Не знаю.  
\- Разумеется, ты можешь остаться здесь, - сказал Джон. Роуз обнадёживающе положила руку на его плечо  
\- Спасибо, Джон.  
\- Столько, сколько пожелаешь, торопиться нет нужды.  
\- Эм... Спасибо, Джон...  
\- Роуз рассказала мне о...  
\- Джон! - прервала его Роуз.

Вриска залилась краской сильнее, чем, ему казалось, вообще было возможно. Она опустила голову настолько низко, что, кажется, хотела совсем спрятать её в плечах.

\- Эм, в смысле, я не... это не... - пробормотал Джон.  
\- Джон, тихо. Ей и так стыдно, а ты стыдишь её ещё больше.  
\- Прости.

Вриска неожиданно резко встала из-за стола. Они молча наблюдали, как она подошла к раковине и стала копаться в ящике с посудой. Джон вздохнул и вскочил на ноги, когда она повернулась, держа в руке нож, более близкий к мясницкому тесаку, чем к обычному ножу. Оба человека медленно отступили, когда Вриска приблизилась к ним с большим ножом в руке, никто не был уверен в происходящем, ситуация была близка к панической.

Неожиданно Вриска упала на колени, потом нагнулась и прижалась лбом к полу. Кончики её рогов со стуком коснулись плитки, она вытянула руку вперёд, протягивая нож рукоятью вперёд, всё в полной тишине. Другой рукой она стала разгребать свои спутавшиеся волосы, пытаясь открыть шею. За исключением тихого её шипения, когда волосы больно дёргались, всё действо происходило в полной тишине.

\- Джон, - шепнула Роуз.  
\- Я... вот чёрт, дело серьёзное!  
\- Так сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Собираюсь.

В другой часовой зоне, на среднем западе, зазвонил телефон в студийном офисе, уставленным аппаратурой для записи. Ответ на звонок начался с потока озлобленных проклятий.

\- Кто, блять, звонит так рано, мать вашу? У меня работы дохуя для сегодняшнего шоу, так что сделай сраное одолжение, обмудок, а не то я дотянусь до другого конца телефонного провода и уебу тебя нахуй! Говори! Тебя слушают, тупорылый еблан, ты на моей линии, сука! Кто там вообще, блять? Я хочу знать, кого я выпотрошу самым грубым и нечестивым образом. Отрасти пару своих сраных человеческих яиц и пришей к своему мелкому уродливому репродуктивному органу. Ну кто там, бля?  
\- Привет, Каркат!

Каркат заворчал и раскашлялся, почесав рукой живот. Он откинулся на своём вращающемся кресле.

\- Эгберт. Давно не виделись. Насчёт занятости я пошутил. Ну, по большей части. Хрен ли тебе надо?  
\- Слушай, у меня тут, гмм... ситуация.  
\- Чего ты шепчешь? Твоя жена наконец-то вырвала твои голосовые связки и съела их прямо перед твоей тупой плаксивой рожей? Потому что, помнится, я советовал ей сделать это.  
\- Каркат! Дело серьёзное. Слушай, у меня тут Вриска.  
\- ХУЯ СЕБЕ! - заорал Каркат и тут же откинулся назад, чтобы сдержать волну кашля. Джон услышал шипение, похожее на использование ингалятора от астмы.  
\- Каркат? Ты в порядке?  
\- Просто заебись, как огурчик. Просто я не такой молодой, как раньше.  
\- Эм, ладно. Но, да, она пришла прошлой ночью...  
\- Где её черти носили? Я от неё нихрена не слышал уже, блин, несколько вариаций.  
\- Лет.  
\- Иди в жопу, Землянин.  
\- Ладно, слушай. Она здесь, стоит на коленях и только что протянула мне нож. Что мне делать?

На линии повисла подозрительная тишина, за исключением прерывистого дыхания.

\- Кар...  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Так что мне делать? Это некоторая тролльская традиция?  
\- Ты видишь её шею?  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к ситуации?  
\- О, даже не знаю, может всё-таки имеет? Ух ты, наверно тебе стоило позвонить кому-нибудь, кто на самом деле знает не понаслышке про тролльскую культуру и спросить у них.  
\- Аргх. Хорошо, да, она стянула волосы вверх, чтобы я мог видеть шею. Она просто сидит в этой позе.  
\- Не волнуйся, она никуда не денется, даже не двинется с места.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Потому что, долбоёб, это на самом деле традиция троллей. Она хочет узнать, примешь ли ты её предложение тебе.  
\- Оу! Да, я об этом знаю, она объяснила Роуз прошлой ночью, она теперь хочет остаться со мной.  
\- Дебил ты. Она хочет быть твоей рабыней, человек. Перед тобой сидит рабыня-паучья сука!  
\- Хех, значит, она была настолько серьёзна. Я думал, это всё в итоге окажется просто шуткой.  
\- Это тебе, блять, не шутки, Джон. Это серьёзная культурная херня троллей. Ей уже несколько тысяч вариаций, так что отнесись на полном серьёзе.  
\- О, я отношусь, правда. Я очень-очень серьёзен, просто я не знаю, что я должен делать.  
\- Ну, у тебя сейчас на выбор два варианта, Джон.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Первый: ты возьмёшь её за волосы, поднимешь на колени, сурово посмотришь в глаза и скажешь, что её жопа принята в твой улей, и что она теперь твоя.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? Думаешь, ты с этим справишься?  
\- Ну, допустим, что справлюсь. Какой другой вариант?  
\- Эм. Ну, для второго и нужен нож. Если ты не желаешь принять её, ты берёшь нож и перерезаешь её сраную глотку.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Я тебе говорил, что это очень серьёзно! Или ты её принимаешь, или убиваешь, такова традиция.  
\- Пожалуй, я тебе перезвоню. Сколько времени у меня есть на выбор?  
\- Я тебе сказал, она не двинется с места. Она таки будет сидеть, пока не сдохнет с голоду, или пока ты не решишь, что делать.  
\- Мне точно нужно будет перезвонить тебе.

Джон положил трубку и вернулся на кухню, в дверях пройдя мимо Роуз, которая стояла белее мела. Он понял, почему Вриска не сказала сразу, чего она хотела теперь, ведь либо её примут, либо её ждёт смерть. Джон потянулся и аккуратно отобрал у неё нож, услышав, как Вриска взволнованно задышала, но не двинулась с места и ничего не сказала. Джон протянул нож назад, и Роуз осторожна приняла его. Затем он переглянулся с ней и уверенно кивнул. Роуз кивнула в ответ.

Джон схватил в кулак грязные спутанные пряди и крепко сжал. Тяжело вздохнув, он потянул вверх, заставив Вриску встать на колени. Кажется он услышал от неё вздох облегчения.

\- Ты, - тихо сказал Джон, - теперь принадлежишь этому улью, поняла?  
\- Да.

Джон кивком подозвал Роуз, обнял её за талию.

\- Это наш улей, и ты принадлежишь ему. Принадлежишь мне и Роуз. Уяснила?  
\- О, да.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Джон улыбнулся и погладил её по щеке. Вриска открыто смотрела на его. - Ты теперь у нас, всё будет хорошо. Мы обо всём позаботимся.

Вриска всхлипнула и снова склонилась, содрогаясь в ногах у Джона.

К полудню дом с поразительной скоростью успел перестроиться под новый, другой ритм. Джон мягко играл на пианино, тихо напевая. Он играл стоя, так ему нравилось больше. Он напевал 'Satellite of Love' группы The Velvet Underground . Позади него на диване сидела Роуз, читая газету и наслаждаясь музыкой. Ей нравилось, когда Джон играл для неё, всё, что приходило ему в голову. Им нечасто доводилось сидеть вот так спокойно, не беспокоясь ни о каких срочных делах, просто расслабившись и наслаждаясь каждым моментом.

Вриска вошла в комнату с подносом, взяла пустой бокал Роуз и кое-какие другие мелочи, которые стоило унести на кухню. Назад она вернулась с бутылкой вина и чистым бокалом, молча протянула бокал Роуз. Роуз взглянула на Джона, потом на неё и приняла бокал. Вриска молча налила ей вина и поставила бутылку на стол. Роуз вернулась к чтению газеты, когда заметила что-то краем глаза. Вриска тихо опустилась на колени на пол рядом с диваном, пристально смотря на игру Джона. Роуз решила воспользоваться возможностью и рассмотреть её получше. Вриска, совершенно очевидно, подверглась нескольким травмам, скорее всего, страдала ещё каким-то инопланетным эквивалентом последствий долговременных нагрузок, физических и психологических. Будь на её месте человек, Роуз поставила бы диагноз: классические симптомы жестокого обращения. Но перед ней был тролль, и она воздержалась от выводов. Кроме того... что-то в зрелище паучьей сучки на коленях действительно радовало, как бы ей не была ненавистна эта мысль. Роуз вытянула руку и дотронулась до головы Вриски, нежно погладила. К её удивлению, она просто закрыла глаза и немного откинулась назад, даже издала какой-то стрекочущий звук, похожий на мурчание. Видеть её такой было пугающе, и всё же, впервые с тех пор, как она приехала, Вриска выглядела действительно хоть немного расслаблено.

Джон закончил играть и оглянулся, словно проснулся после сна. Он вытянул руку, и Вриска автоматически встала и приблизилась к нему. Джон обнял её и обменялся взглядом с улыбающейся Роуз, одобрительно поднявшей бокал. Она всегда могла сказать, когда на Джона находило настроение. Он провёл рукой по серой щеке Вриски и шепнул:

\- Чьё это?  
\- Ваше.  
\- Это? - Джон дотронулся до её горла.  
\- Ваше.  
\- А это? - его рука медленно прошла по плечу и вниз, к мягкой груди, более мягкой и острой, чем у человеческих девушек.  
\- Тоже ваше.

Он легонько похлопал Вриску по заду, и она застенчиво улыбнулась, утвердительно кивая на не заданный вопрос и шепча:

\- Ваше.  
\- Я всё продолжаю думать, что в любой момент проснусь, а это всё окажется просто странным сном.  
\- Не знаю. Может быть. Я никогда не думала, что у меня всё пойдёт настолько плохо, - она мягко вздохнула. - Мне сильно не везло.  
\- Не всегда.  
\- Нет, не всегда, - она улыбнулась и посмотрела на него через толстые ресницы синего оттенка, переливавшихся, словно крылья насекомого.  
\- Дорогой, - Роуз села прямо, и Джон поднял взгляд на неё. - Эта сцена, конечно, очаровательна, но бедняга действительно видала виды. Думаю, не помешает ванна.  
\- Мм, Роуз права, тебе действительно нужно помыться, да и эта одежда... ну, не лучший вариант.

Вриска понимающе кивнула и, прежде чем кто-то из людей успел что-либо сказать, стянула с себя футболку, потом джинсы. Они выглядели аккуратно, но всё равно изрядно поношенными, и она сняла их не расстёгивая. Вслед за ними отправились и миниатюрные чёрные трусики. Выйдя из кучи одежды, Вриска предстала перед ними голой. Не похоже, чтобы она была переполнена уверенностью в себе - её лицо снова залила краска, но она не раздумывая оголилась перед своими владельцами. Роуз подняла брови:

\- Вот тебе и раз!

Джон не смог произнести ничего. Вриска быстро бросила взгляд на них и с визгом стала прикрываться.

\- Простите! Я думала, вы хотели, чтобы я так сделала!  
\- Вриска! Нет, всё в порядке! - начал Джон.  
-Простите! - она уже практически плакала. - Я... простите, пожалуйста!

Из тупиковой ситуации их вывела Роуз.

\- Вриска! Молчать!

Вриска тут же стихла, сжала рот ладонью и склонила голову в раскаяние. Мысль о том, что она сделала что-то неправильно, к тому же так скоро, по всей видимости, была для неё невыносимой.

\- Вриска, - властно сказала Роуз, вставая с дивана, - посмотри на меня.

Масса тёмных волос содрогнулась в всхлипе.

\- Вриска! Не заставляй меня повторять! 

Вриска грустно подняла глаза.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что недовольны тобой? Посмотри... посмотри на меня! Посмотри на Джон, разве он выглядит расстроенным? Нет, мы не расстроены. Ты нас удивила, только и всего. Может быть у вас такие традиции, но мы всё ещё учимся... ты меня понимаешь?

Короткий кивок.

\- Я задала тебе вопрос.  
\- Я... да. Я понимаю.  
\- Можешь называть меня Мисс, - Роуз улыбнулась. Джон вопросительно поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Я понимаю, Мисс.  
\- Теперь иди наверх и налей себе ванну, слышишь? Я поднимусь через минуту, чтобы помочь тебе с волосами, а то ты выглядишь, как пугало. Ну, вперёд.

Роуз шлёпнула Вриску по заду, когда она, кивнув, торопливо зашагала к лестнице. Джон потянулся, взял бокал Роуз и сделал большой глоток.

\- Ну, это было что-то.  
\- Ты выглядишь шокированным. Разве ты не делал того же со мной время от времени?  
\- Ну разумеется, но чтобы вот так неожиданно...  
\- То есть, дорогой, ты привык сначала использовать свои чары?

Он улыбнулся.

\- Ну да, есть немного.  
\- Мм, кажется, я поняла. Нравится тебе это или нет, ты последняя стабильная личность, которую она встречала, прежде чем ушла жить самостоятельно. Думаю, вполне логично, что она пришла искать твоей опеки.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Да. И, думаю, ты сделал правильный выбор.

Джон ухмыльнулся и притянул жену к себе, с жаром поцеловал.

\- Я люблю тебя, дорогая.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой. И эта эрекция лучше бы была и для меня, равно как и для неё.  
\- Это всегда пожалуйста. Мы будем делиться поровну, обещаю.  
\- Вот и чудно. Теперь я пойду приведу эту маленькую бродягу в божеский вид, и можешь начинать совращение.


	2. Chapter 2

Вриска изменилась. Изменения были не столько физические - вообще-то, и Джон, и Роуз чувствовали себя необычайно неудобно от того, что она выглядела практически также, как и во времена игры. Её срок жизни был огромен, и люди всегда смутно понимали это, но совсем другое дело - столкнуться с этим фактом лицом к лицу. Она стала, может быть, чуть выше, чуть жёстче но в остальном была ровно той же, что и раньше. После окончания игры её рука и глаз восстановились. Когда она смотрела на них, они видели в ней отражение своего детства.

Изменение во Вриске было более тонким - она стала подавленной, слишком тихой. Когда Роуз вела её в ванную вверх по лестнице, она просто следовала за ней, молча, и когда Роуз сказала ей лезть в горячую воду, она подчинилась беспрекословно, пусть и содрогаясь от неожиданной жары, непривычной для её инопланетного метаболизма. По своей природе тролли склонны имеют довольно странные взгляды на гигиену, они не испытывают особой нужды мыться настолько часто, как люди, но волосы и кожа Вриски были перемазаны в грязи и бог его знает чем ещё. Роуз ожидала, что она всё же будет протестовать, но когда стало ясно, что она будет молчать, просто присела рядом с ванной, подобрала мыло и стала аккуратно тереть спину тролля.

\- Тебе не обязательно делать это, - мягко сказала Вриска. Роуз подняла глаза. Пожалуй, это был первый проблеск её старого характера за весь день.  
\- Вриска?  
\- Я принадлежу вам, тебе не обязательно меня чистить.  
\- О. Понимаю. - Роуз внимательно смотрела на неё, поначалу опасаясь, что это может быть одним из знаменитых приступов безумия Вриски или, по крайней мере, хоть какое-то проявление бунта.  
\- Я могу делать это сама, если хочешь. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делала?

Неожиданно Роуз поняла, что Вриска смотрела на неё в открытую, и почувствовала острое желание отвести взгляд. Эта девушка была полностью открыта и уязвима. Очевидно, она стала жертвой чудовищных обстоятельств, и Роуз мысленно выругала себя за то, вообще подумала о возможности извлечь выгоду из этой ситуации, не важно, насколько это было заманчиво. Вриска молча смотрела ей в глаза, потом опустила их к мыльной пене на воде.

\- Вы не хотите, чтобы я была здесь, - прямо сказала она.  
\- Я этого не говорила.  
\- Люди никогда не говорят ничего, - раздражённо вздохнула Вриска, - они только творят странную хрень. И не более того.

Это был афористический комментарий, и Роуз вздрогнула, медленно и тщательно обдумывая его. Возможность анализировать кого-то настолько близкого, пусть даже настолько нуждавшегося в помощи, как Вриска, можно было бы считать огромным прорывом в профессиональной этике, но Роуз не могла заставить себя пойти на такое. Это была ужасная привычка, от которой Роуз практически избавилась, но которая иногда всё же возвращалась. 

\- Вриска, посмотри на меня.

Вриска покорна подняла глаза.

\- Да, Роуз?  
\- Ты сделаешь всё, что я тебе скажу?

Вриска энергично закивала головой, но её глаза оставались на Роуз.

\- Да, конечно же, теперь так и будет.  
\- Тогда успокойся и наклонись вперёд, я помою тебе спину.

Позже, Роуз отвела Джона в сторону, чтобы поговорить. Вриска в хорошем настроении сидела в своей комнате, завёрнутая в толстое полотенце, и ждала, пока её замызганная копна волос не высохнет. Роуз тщательно подошла к её помывке, но волосы сами по себе были проблемой. Они сели в гостиной, Роуз на всякий случай закрыла двери. Вриска была этажом выше, но они всё ещё не были уверены, что она не попытается подслушать.

\- Дорогой.  
\- Роуз? - Джон обнадёживающе взял её за руку. Роуз усадила его в кресло и на подлокотник дивана рядом, чтобы быть ближе.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за Вриску.  
\- Я тоже. Но она хочет этого.  
\- В смысле, я беспокоюсь за неё профессионально, не только как твоя жена.

Роуз явно подбирала слова, и Джон невольно сжал челюсти.

\- Ты не должна это делать, знаешь ли.  
\- Знаю, знаю.  
\- Сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы перестать постоянно анализировать меня? А она едва ли день провела здесь, и вот уже...  
\- Я знаю! Прости, просто я... Джон, если бы она пришла в мой офис и была моим клиентом, я бы немедленно подняла тревогу. Я же не могу это игнорировать, верно?  
\- Ну... что ты разглядела?  
\- Она, очевидно, прошла через многое. У неё психологическая травма, и далеко не одна. Слушай, я не говорю, что мы не должны делать этого... вряд ли мы теперь можем выгнать её отсюда, и для её текущего состояния, думаю, будет только хуже, если мы вообще попытаемся, но... будь осторожен. Я не могу сказать, действительно ли она сейчас... стабильна.  
\- Ну, это же Вриска.  
\- Именно это меня и беспокоит.  
\- Мм. Ну хорошо, я обещаю, что буду осторожен.

Джон погрузился в раздумья, а Роуз разглядывала его. Он стал очень похож на своего отца в том плане, что его эмоции были скрыты под спокойным выражением лица, отчего иногда казалось, что ему всё безразлично. Он мог иногда нацепить на себя улыбку и действовать так, словно ничто в мире его не касалось, отчего иногда казалось, что ему всё безразлично. Но Роуз научилась видеть через эту маску. Мужчина, который просил её руки, и который стал её постоянным компаньоном и избранным спутником жизни, глубоко погрузился в размышления, но не более того. Роуз знала, что ему не нравится, когда она донимает его в такое время, но она также знала, что её предупреждения были восприняты всерьёз, и это, должно быть, удовлетворило её.

Джон был её мужем, её любовником, её партнёром в особых эротических играх, которыми они оба наслаждались, и она научилась доверять его суждениям. Они уже много лет не пользовались стоп-словами, просто не чувствовали в них необходимости. Она чувствовала себя с ним настолько спокойно, что не нуждалась в мерах безопасности, которые могли бы лишь снизить для неё остроту ощущений. И она должна была довериться ему снова, теперь уже с Вриской. 

\- Джон. Что ты хочешь сделать с ней?

Джон внимательно смотрел в газету, но было видно, что он не читает.

\- Ты хочешь знать?  
\- Разумеется. Мы же её делим, помнишь?  
\- Я собираюсь использовать её.  
\- Как?  
\- Ты знаешь как.

Роуз закусила губу и медленно кивнула.

\- Прошу, будь осторожен.

Джон свернул газету и вздохнул, взял её руки в свои. Роуз перевернулась на живот и посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Обещаю.   
\- Просто у меня такое чувство, что... всё, что я до сих пор узнала о троллях, и всё, что я знаю о... тех вещах, что я делаю... В общем, что-то подсказывает мне, что Вриске нужно здесь что-то. Она прошла через много неприятностей, но приняла решение быть здесь, и, готова поспорить, для ней было непросто добраться сюда. Она пришла именно сюда не случайно, и если ты не дашь ей того, зачем она пришла, то я ничем не смогу помочь ей.  
\- Кажется, я понимаю, о чём ты.  
\- Ага. Что-то в её просьбе сказало мне о том, что она, в кое-то веки, была хорошей девочкой и поступила правильно. И единственный способ удовлетворить её просьбу, это воспринять её всерьёз... она теперь действительно наша.  
\- Я всё ещё напуган.  
\- Я знаю, дорогой. Будем решать проблемы постепенно, хорошо?

Так они и решили действовать постепенно. Будучи хорошо отмытой, Вриска выглядела чуть более похожей на старую себя, хотя её характер всё равно оставался совершенно неправильным, как казалось Джону. Она на самом деле вела себя застенчиво и скромно. Джон так и не смог привыкнуть к этому, и, признаться, зрелище гордой и яростной Вриски, запуганной и поставленной на колени перед ним, вызвало в нём сильные чувства. Роуз тоже знала это, она видела блеск его глаз.

Если что и изменилось, то присутствие Вриски пошло лишь на пользу отношениям между Джоном и Роуз. С прибытием в их дом раба их игры достигли новых и странных тем, и им обоим это нравилось. Джон не раз свирепо ухмылялся, хватал Роуз за волосы и решительно тащил за собой в спальню. Захлопнув дверь, он не терпящим возражений тоном приказывал ей снимать трусы или поднять юбку. Потом он шлёпал её и брал её, грубо и шумно. Знание того, что Вриска, несомненно, слышала их, возбуждало, и Роуз нравился этот новый прилив мощи в Джоне.

При всём этом, он ни разу не дотронулся до Вриски... пока что. Она хорошо служила им, и ожидалось, что она будет вести себя послушно и выполнять приказы усердно. Она подобающим образом вставала на колени и обращалась к ним в уважительной форме, как они требовали. Она даже раздевалась догола и вставала на четвереньки перед Джоном в конце рабочего дня, чтобы он мог положить ноги ей на спину, но ничего более того он с ней не делал. Она знала, что Джон хочет её - это было очевидно по тому, как его странные человеческие гениталии становились тёплыми и крепкими под одеждой, Вриска чувствовала их, когда они сталкивались в коридоре, или когда Джон неожиданно прикасался к ней. Его тёплые властные руки были для неё словно пламя, и она чувствовала, что его власть захватывает всё её существо.

Жить с ними было совсем не то же самое, что с другими троллями. Люди имели лишь очень смутное представление о культуре троллей, достаточно отдалённое, но их эмоциональное настроение было не похоже ни на что из того, что Вриска встречала раньше. Оно тоже медленно проникало в её разум. Джон, может быть, был другим, был инопланетянином, но она принадлежала ему, и его жизнь становилась и её жизнью. Она хотела лишь служить ему, доставить удовольствие, и это становилось для неё болезненно очевидно, когда ей не дозволялось делать это так же, как он и Роуз доставляли его друг другу. Вриска не задавала вопросов, поначалу. Её владельцы могли использовать её и избавиться от неё по своему желанию, она была не в той позиции, чтобы спрашивать... Но когда Джон гладил её затылок или спину, Вриска едва сдерживалась, чтобы не прыгнуть на него и не потребовать, чтобы он трахнул её по-настоящему.

Чего Вриска не понимала, так это того, что Джон прекрасно знал о её ситуации и распланировал каждый её шаг. Он припоминал приятный внутренний трепет от блестяще проведённого розыгрыша, который испытывал ещё ребёнком. Он разыгрывал отца, друзей... Он составлял сложный мысленный план, чтобы довести до идеала момент, когда шутка раскрыта и он сможет увидеть их лица, их осознание, что Джон снова их надул. Сейчас ощущение было похожее - то же удовольствие от приведение в действие секретного плана, но на этот раз его целью была не шутка, о нет.

Джон обнаружил, что жаждет Роуз всё чаще, зная, что троллья девушка находится в его власти. Его жена больше не была единственной женщиной в непосредственной близости, и идея наличия выбора соблазняла ещё больше. Со своей стороны, Роуз следовала его примеру и была более чем рада видеть едва заметный, но значительный эффект, который оказывало такое поведение на Вриску. Конечно же, она вела себя покорно и спокойно и говорила настолько уважительно, насколько от неё ожидалось, но кипящее раздражение всё больше и больше проступало на поверхность, становилось более очевидным, и Вриска уже была близка к тому, чтобы сорваться в крик. Сказать по правде, Роуз была удивлена, что она до сих пор не набросилась на Джона. И когда она наконец-то набралась храбрости требовать, она выглядела настолько свирепо, что впервые со дня прибытия стала вести себя хоть как-то похоже на себя прошлую. Игра Джона была трудна, это верно, но Роуз начала видеть, что он провёл её мастерски.

Они обедали все вместе, когда Вриска наконец не выдержала. Со своей обычной позиции - на коленях рядом со столом - она ясно видела, как Джон то гладил пальцы Роуз, то касался её ноги. Ещё одна ночь пройдёт также, как и другие, он заберёт свою жену в комнату, и ей опять придётся выносить дурацкие звуки, которые издают люди во время занятия любовью. И, опять, она ничего не получит. Вриска осознавала, что эти мысли неподобающими для ней, но после недель, которые она провела в этом улье, она смирилась с мыслью, что принадлежит кому-то, что теперь это её дом. Больше не опасаясь, что её выгонят отсюда из-за минутной прихоти, она стала всё увереннее понимать, чего хочет.

Роуз собиралась что-то сказать, когда заметила взгляд Джона, и, проследив за ним, Вриску, которая медленно поднималась с пола. Вриска тяжело дышала и скалилась. Её лицо заливала краска, вся кожа пылала синим, и одним резким движением она стянула с себя длинную ночную рубашку, в которую была одета, представ перед ними полностью голой, за исключением красных кроссовок. Джон поднял бровь и похлопал Роуз по ноге. Она едва подавила улыбку. Вриска зарычала - гортанно, по-животному, хищно - и в буквальном смысле забралась на стол. Медленно подползая к паре на четвереньках, она сметала тарелки и блюда со своего пути. Потянувшись, она обоими руками схватила Джона за воротник рубашки.

\- Человеческие хозяева, - надрывно прошептала она.  
\- Вриска? - Джон ответил мягко, словно это было самым обычным зрелищем в мире.  
\- Используйте меня! Заставьте меня почувствовать! Я хочу, сейчас же!  
\- Врис-ка? - повторил Джон, медленнее.  
\- Я знаю! Я знаю, что вы мои хозяева, и я прошу прощения! Мне без разницы, если вы меня высечете или побьёте за это, я всё снесу... но хочу шумного человеческого репродуктивного акта, сейчас же! Я... заставь меня кричать! Покажи мне, кто мой хозяин! СДЕЛАЙ ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!

Она уже откровенно трясла его. Роуз прикрыла рот и содрогалась от хохота. Джон улыбнулся, блеснув очками.

\- Рад, что ты снова с нами, Вриска, - сказал он с честной и широкой улыбкой, - очень давно не виделись.


	3. Chapter 3

Проходит несколько ночей. Джон вернётся с работы и поцелует свою жену, или она вернётся с поздней встречи с трудным клиентом и поцелует своего мужа. Потом они садятся за ужин, приготовленный Вриской. У неё весь день для того, чтобы справиться с их поручениями и позаботиться об ужине, и её кулинарные навыки заметно улучшились. Как и в отношении других своих обязанностей, Вриска очень серьёзно относилась к готовке для своих людей. Её лицо время от времени всё же становилось печальным, но она почувствовала вкус ко своей новой роли. Она знала, где было её место и впервые за очень долгое время знала, что её принимают и в ней нуждаются. Её владельцы высоко ценили Вриску, ласкали поцелуями или поглаживанием волос, и она начала любить их за это.

Когда они поужинали и разобрались с посудой, они часто начинают обсуждать развлечение на грядущий вечер, и Вриска любит их и за это. Они могут свободно наслаждаться её телом, и она исполняет свои обязанности энергично и с улыбкой.

Джон и Роуз сидят за кухонным столом по обе стороны от шахматной доски. Роуз ехидно улыбается и смотрит на потеющего Джона. Он усиленно размышляет над своим следующим ходом, энергично постукивая пальцем по столу, словно ситуация действительно сложная.

\- В чём дело, дорогой? - ухмыльнулась Роуз. - Не можешь решиться?  
\- Ты маленькая коварная вертихвостка, - отвечает Джон на удивление спокойно. - но тебя ещё прищучу.  
\- Правда? Ты выглядишь несколько напряжённо.  
\- Напряжённо?  
\- Слегка отвлечённо.  
\- Отвлечённо?  
\- Джон! - смеётся Роуз. - Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, сконцентрироваться?  
\- Да вот пытаюсь, - Джон смотрит на неё и улыбается, облизывает губы.  
\- Хмм, может быть, у меня ещё недостаточно сильное нечестное преимущество перед тобой.

Роуз села ниже на своём стуле, потянулась под стол и ткнула голый зад Вриски носком ноги. Повинуясь сигналу, Вриска мягко застонала и удвоила усилия, быстрее дёргая головой над эрекцией Джона и яростнее лаская его своим тёмно-синим языком. В ответ на это Джон застонал, но упорно попытался сконцентрироваться на ситуации на доске. Наконец он плюнул на стратегию и отправил коня в центр, совершая почти что бездумный дерзкий манёвр, прежде чем ударить ладонью о стол, что означало конец хода.

Роуз широко ухмыльнулась и поменяла позу, раздвигая ноги, чтобы запустить Вриску под своё платье. Она ощутила язык рабыни, делающий пробные движения возле её половых губ и ищущий путь внутрь. Роуз пришлось использовать весь свой самоконтроль до последней капли, но в итоге она лишь выдала улыбку и глубоко вздохнула, когда Вриска начала лизать её. Джон положил голову на скрещенные руки и засмеялся.

\- Твой ход, дорогая.  
\- Ну разумеется, я знаю. Просто раздумываю над ним.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
\- Ты, кажется, зарделась.  
\- Нонсенс.

Теперь уже была очередь Джон наслаждаться отвлечением оппонента. Он вытянул ногу и мягко надавил на затылок Вриски. Ей пришлось быть осторожнее, чтобы не проткнуть Роуз рогом, но она гортанно застонала и яростнее набросилась на мокрую щель Роуз. Она чувствовала острый вкус её соков и жадно пила их с хорошо различимым хлюпаньем, прижималась губами к промежности Роуз, разыскивая клитор, от прикосновения к которому, она знала, самки людей просто сходили с ума.

Но, несмотря на все усилия, Вриска не могла отвлечь Роуз достаточно сильно. Она заметила выпад коня Джона и отрезала ему путь одним простым движением пешки. Джон застонал от разочарования, а потом застонал снова, когда Вриска жадно набросилась на его пенис и засосала достаточно сильно, что он начал скулить. Роуз наклонилась вперёд и поймала его взгляд.

\- Если она заставит тебя кончить, я позволю тебе использовать флоггер.  
\- Ту, которую ты ненавидишь?  
\- Ммм.  
\- Я в любом случае могу использовать её, если мне захочется.  
\- Я буду говорить спасибо за каждый шлепок. Ты даже можешь смотреть, когда меня будет шлёпать Вриска.  
Этого он уже не выдержал. Джон неожиданно сел прямо, лицо исказилось в вое, и он кончил, сильно. Это был один из тех оргазмов, когда мужчина чувствует, как его член плотно обхватил невидимый кулак, вытянул и вырвал семя из тела. Джон сидел тихо и пытался отдышаться, пока Вриска послушно чистила его розовый член губами и языком, даже наклонила голову, чтобы вытереть волосами.

\- Ты чудовище, - выдохнул он наконец.  
\- Верно.  
\- Ты это специально сделала.  
\- Тоже верно.

Джон вздохнул и потянулся, поднял руки над головой. Он попытался отстранить Вриску под столом, но Роуз предостерегающе подняла палец.

\- Нет-нет! Ты знаешь правила. Она должна продолжать.  
\- Но я уже кончил!  
\- Правила не предусматривают исключений по этому вопросу, - коротко сказала Роуз. - Она должна продолжать.

Джон взвыл, почувствовав, как губы Вриски снова сомкнулись на нём, подгоняемые тычками от Роуз. Его член отозвался болью на такое обращение - последнее, чего хотелось после такого интенсивного оргазма. 

\- А! Сука! - Джон засмеялся и пальцем опрокинул своего короля. - Всё! Сдаюсь!  
\- Всё по плану, - ехидно ухмыльнулась Роуз, откинувшись назад.

Разумеется, за блестящую победу Роуз должна была заплатить, о чём Джон незамедлительно напомнил ей. Он точно знал, о каком флоггере она думала - толстой кожаной с плоской лопаткой, она никогда её не любила. Он постоянно наказывал Роуз именно этим флоггером, но она никогда не входила в их более крупные игры. Когда Джон достаточно оправился, он отвёл обоих женщин в спальню.

Роуз издала короткий горловой звук, что-то среднее между незаинтересованным стоном и предупредительным возгласом, пробуя на жёсткость свои ремни. Она стояла перед кроватью, руки вытянуты, как на распятье. Каждое запястье было сковано, верёвки вели к креплениям в стенах. Джон закончил связывать её лодыжки простым узлом и поднялся, чтобы осмотреть свою работу.

Конечно же, она была полностью обнажена, и Джон настоял, чтобы она надела ошейник. Он закрыл ей глаза кожаной маской и затянул ремень на затылке. Повернувшись, он поманил к себе Вриску и провёл пальцем по спине Роуз черту, от шеи до щели между ягодицами.

\- Лизни здесь.

Вриска кивнула и без раздумий подошла к Роуз, вытянула язык, коснулась её затылка. Она медленно сгибала колени, опускаясь и проводя языком по позвоночнику Роуз. К тому времени как она опустилась до задницы своей хозяйки, Вриска почувствовала кончиком языка, как у Роуз выступила гусиная кожа. Роуз издала ещё один гортанный звук - не похожий на слово, но определённо со смыслом. Джон благодарно погладил Вриску по голове, ему нравилось, когда Роуз держала свою мину достоинства до последнего.

Джон потёр нос и взвесил ситуацию. По правде говоря, смотреть было прекрасно, и он мог бы оставить Роуз в таком виде на всю ночь, но это только сыграло бы на её хитрую мелкую руку. Она полностью разгромила его в шахматах, и это действие требовало ответных мер. Он взял флоггер, тот, которую Роуз ненавидела, и взмахнул им. Легонько шлёпнув короткой кожаной лопаткой по ладони, заставив Роуз содрогнуться от звука. Её тело рефлекторно пыталось уклониться от звука, и Джон с удовольствием заметил, как напряглись мускулы на её спине.

\- Вриска. Иди сюда.

Вриска кинулась к нему, встала рядом на колени. На её лице сияла ухмылка от уха до уха. Она ещё никогда не была между своими хозяевами в спальне вот так, и она знала, что ей открывается их новая сторона, и это означало доверие. Джон протянул ей флоггер и кивнул в сторону Роуз.

\- Ты знаешь, что с этим нужно делать?  
\- Кажется, да, Джон.  
\- Я хочу увидеть, как Роуз хорошенько выпорют за нечестную победу в шахматах. Я хочу увидеть прекрасные розовые полосы на её заднице.

Вриска несколько взволнованно облизала губы.

\- Ты... правда хочешь, чтобы я это сделала?  
\- Угу-м.  
\- Это несколько... В смысле, вы оба... Это трудно объяснить, ээ...  
\- Кажется, я понял. Трудно отшлёпать свою хозяйку, верно?  
\- Именно.  
\- Но я хочу этого. И ты можешь насладиться процессом.

Вриска ухмыльнулась. Джон знал, что привлёк её внимание.

\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да, Вриска, это приказ! И она должна говорить "спасибо" после каждого удара, - он поднял голос, - верно, дорогая?

Роуз ответила ещё одним глухим мычанием, не желая давать положительно ответа, хотя это было правдой. Джон всё же решил не спускать её так легко.

\- Я тебя не расслышал, дорогая.

Роуз ответила вилянием зада.  
Джон погладил волосы Вриски, зарылся в них рукой, нащупал шею и нежно почесал. Она начала бездумно мурчать.

\- Врис, ты теперь часть этого дома. Не бойся, мы с тобой.

Джон не видел её лица, но что-то от старой Вриски, от подлой Вриски, проявилось в её ухмылке. Он сказал ей не бояться, и, впервые за долгое время, она действительно не боялась. Она почувствовала, как что-то тёплое и плотное поднимается в её груди, убирая груз с плеч. Она почувствовала, как её ноша облегчается и наконец-то исчезает. Вриска так долго таскала на себе эту гору, что не замечала её, пока она не пропала. Вриска немного выпрямилась.

\- Я рада быть вашей, - сказала она, - принадлежать вам обоим.

Вриска подошла к связанной и беспомощной Роуз, отвела руку для удара, закусила свою тёмную губу, чувствуя, как последние сомнения покидают её. Ей показалось, что она заметила короткий кивок головы Роуз. И Вриска нанесла удар флоггером поперёк её зада, заставив Роуз застонать. Вриска оглянулась на Джона и заметила дикое ликование в его глазах. Джон перевёл взгляд на неё, и она ответила ему тем же выражением.

\- Ещё, - шепнул он.

Вриска ударила её снова, заставив плоть содрогнуться, и на этот раз Роуз не сдержалась и пронзительно крикнула. Боль вызывала дикое удовольствие, к нему прибавлялось унижение от того, что Джон смотрит, как её мучает их рабыня, которая эмоционально стояла выше. Это было практически невыносимо. Роуз уже была сильно возбуждена, и когда Вриска ударила её снова, практически достигла небольшого оргазма.

\- С-спасибо! Ай!

Вриска оглянулась на Джона, и он жестом указал на Роуз. Вриска снова ударила Роуз, теперь на её плоти сияли три хорошо различимые розовые полосы.

\- Спасибо!  
\- Ещё, - шепнул Джон.  
\- Спасибо! - крикнула Роуз. На полном серьёзе.

Позже, Джон лежал, развалившись, на кровати. Лежал голым, за исключением носков, и по обе стороны от него были Роуз и Вриска. Роуз повернулась на живот, чтобы прохладный воздух остужал её истерзанные ягодицы, а Вриска, похоже, изо всех сил пыталась закопаться в его подмышку. Джон лениво гладил Вриску по спине и смотрел на Роуз. Она всё ещё была красной от прилива эндорфинов, которые принесла ей боль. Он отметил для себя, что, в общем-то, абсолютно всё, что сегодня произошло, так или иначе сыграло в её пользу... Ну, как обычно. Он усмехнулся и провёл рукой по её щеке, где слеза оставила мокрый след.

\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответила она, приподнялась и поцеловала его в щёку.

Джон взглянул вниз, и Вриска застыла. Она была полусонной.

\- Как я справилась?  
\- Великолепно, как я и ожидал. А у тебя как дела?

Роуз знала, о чём спрашивает Джон. Она скосила глаза на Вриску. Девушка выглядела маленькой и изящной рядом с Джоном, её кожа была тугой и без морщин. Роуз бросила взгляд на свою руку, прежде чем ответить. В следующий раз, подумала она, кричать под флоггером будет Вриска. О да, она это точно решила.

\- Всё ещё думаю. Но мне понравилось  
\- Хорошо, - мягко кивнул он.

Внизу зазвонил телефон. Ни Джон, ни Роуз не захотели поднимать трубку, а Вриска не пользовалась телефоном. Лёжа в кровати, любовники проигнорировали звонки. Телефон щёлкнул и мигнул лампочкой, записывая голосовое сообщение. На экране номера звонившего было написано просто: "ВАНТАС".


	4. Chapter 4

По всему среднему западу и, благодаря спутниковым каналам, по всем штатам Америки скрипучий горький голос Карката Вантаса начал вещать с радиоприемников, проигрывателей, компьютеров, в одно и то же время три раза в неделю. Он был популярен среди правых, но при этом оставался очень разносторонним персонажем. Он избегал наиболее безумных дикторов на радио и предпочитал издеваться и очернять консерваторов настолько, насколько позволяли либеральные нормы общества. Его называли консерватором иного сорта, эгоцентричного и солипсическим, не желающим вступать в культурные войны ни на каких условиях, за исключением его собственных. Он, несомненно, был неповторим, и как по-настоящему неповторимые личности, за ним следила толпа подражателей. Теперь он, по большей части, работал дома из аудио-студии, построенной в подвале. Ему было необходимо постоянно оставаться рядом с баллоном кислорода, и он не любил путешествий.

Каркат наклонился поближе к микрофону и глотнул тонизирующего. Он не пытался представать особо изысканно, его слушатели слышали каждый его глоток, каждое чмоканье, каждую редкую затяжку сигаретой. Это придавала ему реализма, делало более настоящим в их жизнях. Люди обвиняли его в напыщенности, но это никогда не было правдой, большую часть времени его голос был размеренным и низким, и кричал он, кажется, только из-за высот, которых достигал, когда на него по-настоящему находило.

\- Слушай сюда, Америка, - начал он своим обычным образом, что быстро стало его фирменной фразой, - я подробно объясню тебе пару моментов. Хех, безумное было время, а? Наверно, с тяжёлыми временами всегда так. Все настолько привыкают оправдывать свою крутизну, постоянно говорят: "о, это лучшее, что мы могли сделать с этой экономикой", или ещё какую-нибудь хрень. Я хотел бы поболтать с тобой немного на эту тему, Америка. Позже я сделаю обзор на пару книг, так что, блять, подбери сопли и слушай, потому что если вы, люди, не начнёте ценить литературу больше, то вы действительно безнадёжны. Над чем вообще мы тут работаем, а? В чём цель всего этого?

Каркат прервался. В кое-то веки он не был уверен, к чему именно должен был привести этот разговор. Обычно нужные слова сами приходили на ум, но сегодня, казалось, он закостенел.

\- Вот какая фигня. Ты крутишься в жизни, делаешь своё дело, а в один прекрасный день оборачиваешься, и, бац, тебе говорят, что это не будет длиться вечно. Ну заебись открытие. Вы что, действительно думали, что хорошие времена будут всё продолжаться и продолжаться? Кто вам сказал такую глупость? Почему вы им поверили? Впереди длинная, тёмная, холодная, мать её, ночь, Америка. И она не близится к рассвету в ближайшее время. Так что хватайте кого-нибудь и прижмите к себе, купите ящик пива и сядьте поближе к свече. Это всё, что у вас есть. И однажды эта свеча потухнет, так что просто сбейтесь покрепче, в толпу, и вы согреетесь. Не дайте замёрзнуть друг другу, люди Америки, потому что больше ни один еблан вас греть не станет.

Он прервался, чтобы отдышаться, и продолжил. У Карката было множество теорий об экономике, деньгах, политике, обществе, и он с радостью рассказывал их во всех деталях. Его слушатели точно знали, чего от него ждать, и они любили его за это. Радиостанция провела большое исследование, и, по всей видимости, большая часть его популярности строилась на том факте, что после часа прослушивания разговоров Карката Вантаса всё остальное казалось не настолько плохим. Была также, сравнительно небольшая, но заметная любовь к нему. Каркат Вантас, может быть, был грубым, но он не терпел задир и с готовностью обрушил бы дождь из горячих углей на любого, кто вёл себя, как откровенный говнюк. На станции знали, хотя и благоразумно скрывали от их главной звезды, что довольно большой процент слушателей составляли дамы определённого возраста, которым нравилось слушать его шоу, пока их мужья были на работе.

Запись шоу занимала больше времени, чем обычно, на полпути ему пришлось прерваться и подышать кислородом, а потом отдохнуть целый час, пока он не был готов продолжить. Именно поэтому Каркат перестал выходить в эфир в реальном времени. Закончив запись, Каркат отослал файлы редактору на зачистку и подготовку к эфиру. Все тролли стали небольшими знаменитостями, когда только прибыли, но лишь Каркат смог договориться и построить на этом карьеру. Что же касается остальных, то, насколько он знал, дела у них шли неплохо. У всех, кроме... Вриски, понятное дело. Каркат закрыл глаза и нащупал бутылку виски. Это всё объясняло, конечно же. Она сделала всё возможное, чтобы отстранить и отдалить всех своих бывших друзей, и в итоге, один за другим, они от неё отстали. Вриска всегда предполагала, что справится самостоятельно, что в конечном итоге именно она спасёт задницы всех остальных. Но мир не работал таким образом, и он очень быстро потерял к ней интерес. Чего она и заслуживала, с таким-то характером. Она была отвергнута обществом гораздо быстрее, чем друзьями.

Но это, подумал Каркат, было всего лишь отговоркой. Несмотря на её грубую природу, она была, по крайней мере раньше, другом. Он не мог назвать её действительно близким другом, но, в конце концов, даже в общении с ней иногда были приятные моменты. И теперь, когда она наконец-то опустилась на самое дно и не видела иного выхода, кроме ритуального рабства, к кому она пришла? Не к Каркату Вантасу, это уж точно. Ни к кому-то из своего вида. Она пришла к человеку, ради всего святого. Эгберт был хорошим парнем, это верно, но серьёзно. Что он вообще знал? Каркат привёл свои бушующие мысли в порядок и допил Скотч, яростно забросив остаток в горло и зарычав от взрыва боли в животе. Одно он мог сказать в пользу людей точно - они знали, как делать хорошее пойло. Каркат уже немного покачивался и схватился за трость, чтобы не свалиться. Он выставил несколько стаканов виски и уже ощущал их действие. Прихрамывая и раздражённо стуча тростью, он медленно подошёл к телефону.

Набирая номер, Каркат попытался рассчитать разницу во времени, но быстро сдался. Очень жаль, конечно, что люди не видели положительных сторон ночного образа жизни. Он неуклюже потыкал кнопки, но, наконец, набрал номер правильно и позвонил в человеческий улей Эгбертов.

\- Привет!  
\- Эгберт! Это Вантас. Слушай, я...  
\- Вы дозвонились в дом Джона и Роуз Эгберт!  
\- О нет. Только не говори мне, что очередной из твоих дебильных розыгрышей...  
\- Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение, мы вам перезвоним.  
\- Эгберт? Эгберт! Ты слышишь меня? Эгберт, возьми трубку!

Послышался длинный сигнал.

\- ЭГБЕРТ! - рыкнул Каркат, прежде чем разразиться кашлем. - Ебать тебя силой тысячи злобных кулаков прямо в твой человеческий отходный канал, почему ты не можешь...

Он кое-как усмирил кашель, не без труда. Он припомнил, что в эти дни ему стоит быть более сдержанным с разглагольствованиями.

\- Эгберт, - снова начал Каркат, уже тише. - Я еду к вам...

Послышался ещё один сигнал и щелчок. Сообщение записано. Каркат вздохнул и повесил трубку, почесал переносицу. Ну замечательно, подумал он, великолепное сообщение. Он даже не знал, что, собственно, хотел сказать, так что разница была небольшая.

Он вернулся к своему креслу, но сначала остановился подобрать бутылку. Он не был в настроении постоянно подниматься за добавками. Таков был его метод: он ставил бутылку на один конец комнаты и работал на другом. Таким образом, необходимость вставать за добавкой была достаточно надоедливой, чтобы он не часто делал это. Но сегодня он чувствовал, что заслуживает разгрузки. Вообще-то, подумал он, если уж действительно устраивать эту вечеринку в честь прошлого в одно лицо, то почему бы не пойти до конца. Он поставил бутылку на маленький столик рядом с креслом и вытянул пачку сигарет. Сейчас он едва ли мог справиться с зажигалкой, но, тем не менее, они приятно жалили горло. Кислородную маску тоже стоит держать рядом, резонно подумал он. Врачи говорили, что это эмфизема или ещё какая-то подобная хрень, но ему было лучше знать. Он банально был стар, и не более того. И от этого не было лекарства. Гамзии, наверно, сможет увидеть, как развернётся человеческая цивилизация до самого её заката. Эквиус увидит, как поднимутся и падут эпохи. Даже Таврос насладится периодом жизни, считавшимся нормальным для людей, но только не Каркат. Только не Каркат Вантас. Он уже был близок к концу и он знал это, и больше нечего было сказать по этому поводу.

Каркат медленно вытащил сигарету. Он любил этот звук - шипение пачки. Он любил смотреть, как они лежат в упаковке, такие чистые и совершенные. Теперь они были для него редкостью, он не мог позволить себе злоупотреблять ими так же, как раньше, поэтому по одной сигарете время от времени было для него величайшей роскошью. Он зажёг её и коротко затянулся. Дым проходил очистку через миниатюрный фильтр, пропускавший лишь малую часть дыма, затягиваться ей было заметно тяжелее, чем обычной сигаретой. Каркат нахмурился и закрыл отверстия в фильтре пальцами. Ну его нахрен.

\- Ну вот пожалуйста, - сказал он в слух, подняв стакан, хотя он не знал, кому, собственно, посвящается тост. - Хотел бы я, чтобы ты была здесь. Рад, что ты не здесь. Не стоило мириться с этой хернёй ради меня. Ну ладно, понеслась!

Он проглотил виски и сморщился - это было слишком много. Он чувствовал приближение очередного приступа кашля и приготовился. Когда приступ начался, он уронил стакан, кашляя и хрипя. Каркат вытер рот рукавом и заметил пятно крови на ткани. Однако, он решил не позволять ничему остановить то, что он начал. Он налил ещё один стакан.

Каркат наконец проснулся от острого луча света неприятно светившего в лицо. Он попытался хрипло крикнуть, но издал только тяжёлое шипение. Он сел и прикрыл глаза. Должно быть, он вырубился в кресле, что уже не было хорошо. Он не помнил, чем всё закончилось. Оглядевшись, заметил полную пепельницу окурков, торопливо ощупал карманы и понял - он выкурил практически всю пачку. Каркат застонал, за это потом придётся заплатить. Что хуже, он заснул рядом с пепельницей, а значит целую ночь нюхал бычки, и его горло, казалось, опухло и покрылось коркой. Он с трудом выпрямился и практически на четвереньках выполз из подвала в сторону ванной. Каркат ненавидел бодрствовать днём, но вспомнив, что он собирался сделать, решил, что так будет только к лучшему - достать такси посреди ночи было бы трудно.

Джон проснулся с двумя девушками по обе стороны от себя и счастливо вздохнул. Наконец-то выходные, можно было забыть о напряжении в офисе на сорок восемь благословенных часов и побыть со своими любимицами. Сейчас в мире Эгберта всё было великолепно. Роуз прижалась к нему, её тело было знакомо за многие года вместе, и они могли оставаться так хоть до бесконечности. Вриска жадно прижалась с другой стороны и благополучно пережала ему руку, развалившись на ней. В кое-то веки, он был не против. Она на самом деле начала хотеть для себя. Это было небольшое проявление старой Вриски, довольно эгоистичной Вриски, но теперь эта эгоистичность закалилась от знания, что она принадлежит кому-то. Это было лучшим зрелищем в обоих мирах, и Джон наклонился и поцеловал кончик её острого рога. Он был вознаграждён низким, глубоким мурчанием тролльей девушки. Не желая устраивать фаворитизм, он погладил Роуз по голому плечу, и она очаровательно прижалась к нему.

И всё-таки надо было вставать. Джон сел на кровати и потянулся, зевнув. При этом ему пришлось сдвинуть Вриску, и она что-то сонно пробормотала. Он поднялся с кровати, с озорной улыбкой подошёл сбоку и бесцеремонно столкнул Вриску на Роуз, которая просто обняла серокожую девушку и притянула ближе к себе. Вриска пискнула, но открыла один глаз и улыбнулась, поняв, что её держат. Она приподняла руку Роуз и поцеловала пальцы.

\- Ты что-нибудь хочешь, Джон?  
\- Нет, вы пока поваляйтесь. Я, пожалуй, приготовлю завтрак?  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это сделала?  
\- Я хочу сам это сделать, всё в порядке.

Позади неё Роуз застонала и игриво шлёпнула Вриску.

\- Пусть готовит, всё равно от него больше никакого толку в доме. Ложись спать.

Джон спустился на кухню в халате и, верный своему слову, начал готовить прекрасный завтрак для всех, с печеньем, жаренными сосисками, блинчиками с сиропом и беконом. Он никогда не тратил так много времени на кухне, как сейчас, и он получал удовольствие от этой возможности. Как бы не был хорош сам завтрак, выражение лиц его девочек, когда они его увидели, было лучше. Утро протекало лениво, и завтрак медленно перешёл в ранний ланч, к полудню они решили поваляться на диване и посмотреть фильм. Вриска свернулась у них в ногах, пока Джон и Роуз спорили о том, что стоит посмотреть.

В середине дня раздался звонок в дверь. По пути к ней Джон заметил мигающий огонёк на телефоне и сделал мысленную заметку проверить сообщения. У них в доме были правила относительно телефона и выходных. Если это было как-то связано с одним из пациентов Роуз, она вежливо, но настойчиво просила его уйти. Джон раскрыл дверь и застыл на пороге, не веря глазам.

\- Каркат? Привет!

Роуз высунула голову из дверей в гостиную, услышав сердитую ругань. Это и в самом деле был Каркат, он прошёл мимо Джона, размахивая тростью, и с кислым видом стоял в коридоре, пока Джон затаскивал в дом портативный баллон кислорода. Каркат выглядел... старым. Роуз была шокирована, увидев его таким. Они довольно давно не виделись, и изменения в его облике были поразительными. Они говорили по телефону время от времени, иногда Роуз слушала его шоу по старой памяти, но она даже не представляла, насколько ухудшилось его физическое состояние за прошедшее время. Каркат посмотрел на неё и грубо кивнул.

\- Роуз.  
\- Каркат.  
\- У вас уже завелись человеческие личинки?  
\- Нет, Каркат.  
\- Хорошо. Я не в настроении. 

Каркат медленно подошёл к ней, пока Джон расплачивался с таксистом, который его привёз. Сам Каркат ничего об оплате не сказал. Роуз вышла в коридор, чтобы поприветствовать его, и скромно стояла, пока он осматривал её сверху вниз и обратно.

\- Ты выглядишь больше.  
\- Да, это нормально.  
\- И шире.  
\- Мм. Пожалуй, это тоже нормально.

Они разглядывали друг друга ещё с минуту, и Каркат первым не выдержал. Он отбросил в сторону трость и с улыбкой развёл руки. Роуз рассмеялась и обняла его и поцеловала в щёку.

\- Поверить не могу, что скучала по твоему злобному сварливому рылу.  
\- Да ладно, я не так уж плох. Мне вообще говорили, что я стал мягче, знаешь ли.  
\- Тебе надо было сказать нам, что приезжаешь, мы даже не знали!  
\- Я оставил вам сообщение, похоже, вы перестали проверять телефон, Роуз.  
\- Ну, не важно, добро пожаловать, Каркат. Тебе всегда рады. Заходи, заходи и присаживайся. Ты прилетел?

Каркат подобрал трость и проследовал за ней. Следом вошёл Джон, прикатив баллон кислорода.

\- Да. Поймал ранний рейс. Знаю, мне стоило удостовериться, что время правильное, но я всё равно имею право быть грубым и бесчувственным к чужой культуре время от времени.   
\- Уверена, теперь мы все знаем наверняка, что сейчас ты просто притворяешься. Садись.

Каркат позволил отвести себя к креслу, позволил Джону благоразумно поставить баллон рядом. Только сев и устроившись Каркат посмотрел на Вриску, стоявшую на коленях рядом с диваном, щёки слегка залила краска. Джон настоял на том, чтобы принести ему что-нибудь поесть, несмотря на все протесты Карката. Каркат никогда не ел днём, даже если не спал, сейчас же это лишь раззадорило его желудок. Тем не менее, Джон не отставал, пока он не согласился хотя бы на бутерброд. Джон открыл бутылку вина и предложил бокал Каркату. Тот неестественно долго разглядывал бутылку, прежде чем коротко кивнуть.

\- Немного, пожалуйста.  
\- С каких это пор ты говоришь "пожалуйста" и "спасибо", Каркат? - рассмеялся Джон, разлил вино по бокалам и раздал их.  
\- Я устал и не в настроении, - возразил Каркат, - а перелёт был просто ужасен. Совсем не то, что в старые дни.

Джон вернулся на диван и положил руку на колено Роуз, держа бокал.

\- Ооо да, старые деньки. За магию и приключения!

Роуз рассмеялась и опрокинула бокал, Каркат заворчал. У Вриски тоже был бокал, и она что-то тихо произнесла, прежде чем сделать глоток.

\- Так, - сказал Джон, - тебе надо ввести нас в курс дел. Как там Гамзии?  
\- Ему... лучше. Гораздо лучше. Они считают, что скоро он сможет самостоятельно жить и за ним не нужно будет приглядывать.  
\- Правда? Это прекрасно!  
\- Ммм. Надо будет снова навестить его, вообще-то, - задумчиво пробормотал Каркат, разглядывая свой бокал, - и скоро.  
\- Таврос?  
\- О, всё ещё балуется своими карточными играми. Довольно неплохо на них нажился, учитывая, что это полная херня.  
\- Я говорил с Эквиусом, кажется, в прошлом году, - сказал Джон. - С Арадией тоже. Ты что-нибудь слышал от Эридана?  
\- Ага. Фефери всё ещё зависает где-то на дне океана, насколько я понял, а значит, Эридану придётся привыкать к постоянной жизни под водой.  
\- Уверен, ему это нравится.  
\- Насколько я могу судить - в точности наоборот. По-моему, он всё пытается убедить её переехать на какой-то остров или что-то вроде того. Хочет устроиться в разбитом корабле и жить там.  
\- Как мило.  
\- Это не мило, это жизнь в прошлом, - пожал плечами Каркат.  
\- Ну, рады тебя видеть, правда. Мы оба скучали, Каркат.  
\- Разумеется.

Некоторое время посидели в тишине, просто раздумывая о старых днях. Они теперь казались так далеко в прошлом, как древняя история, которой они теперь, в принципе, и были.

\- Джон.  
\- Каркат?  
\- Я приехал по причине, и ты знаешь, по какой.  
\- Я так и подумал.  
\- Из-за неё, - сказал Каркат, указав на Вриску.  
\- Эм, да.

Вриска быстро глянула на него и неуловимым движением прижалась плечом к колену Джона.

\- Джон. Что здесь происходит? Я получаю от тебя звонок, ты говоришь мне, что она пришла к вам, а потом - это? Я, в общем-то, уже ждал, что ты мне перезвонишь и скажешь, что прирезал её. Или что она прирезала тебя. Я ожидал услышать хоть что-то!  
\- О, о боже, Каркат, мне так жаль! Просто всё было так... всё произошло очень быстро!  
\- Это я вижу.  
\- Ну, полагаю, тебе даже лучше известно, чем мне, что происходит. Вриска теперь принадлежит мне. Ну, нам, если быть точным. Мы во всём разобрались.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да, - ответил Джон снова, уже мягче. - Уверен.  
\- Итак, она твоя...?  
\- Она моя.

Каркат вздохнул и посмотрел на Роуз, которая утвердительно кивнула.

\- Понятно. - Каркат снова холодно посмотрел на Вриску. Кажется, он с минуту раздумывал, прежде чем сказать что-то. Это был язык Альтернии - серия грубых для человеческого уха щелчков и стрекотания, но Вриска тут же выпрямилась. Она закусила губу, прищурилась и ответила на Альтернианском.

\- Эй! Каркат, так не честно, о чём вы тут говорите? - Джон поднял голос.  
\- Эгберт, заткнись, это важно. - Каркат продолжил говорить с Вриской на инопланетном языке, и она, кажется, на этот раз отвечала более уверенно. Джон допил своё вино и откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- Вриска, - сурово произнёс он, - что Каркат только что сказал тебе?

Вриска оглянулась на него с умоляющим выражением, но она знала Джона, хозяина Джона, знала достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, когда он был серьёзен и ослушаться было невозможно.

\- Он сказал... он спросил меня, уверенна ли я в этом решении. Сказал, чтобы я ответила на Альтернианском, чтобы я могла сказать ему, чего действительно хочу так, чтобы вы этого не поняли.

Джон медленно кивнул. Что ж, понятно. На месте Карката он, наверно, сделал бы что-то подобное.

\- Стоит ли мне спрашивать, что ты ему ответила?  
\- Нет, не стоит - вмешался в разговор Каркат. - Тебе стоит дать возможность придержать хоть что-то для себя.  
\- Каркат!  
\- Достаточно сказать, - вздохнул он, - что она никуда не пойдёт. Понятно? Просто оставь эту тему.  
\- Понимаю, - Джон всё ещё был красным от раздражения, и Роуз пришлось успокоить его, положив руку на его плечо.  
\- Я понимаю, если вы захотите, чтобы я ушёл сейчас, - Каркат встал. - Не знаю... Я просто... Я приехал сюда без какого-то определённого плана, Джон. Я просто хотел увидеть это своими собственными глазами.  
\- Нет... нет, Каркат, ты не можешь уехать сейчас. Извини меня! Я понимаю, почему тебе нужно было увидеть это самому, правда! Я бы сам захотел удостовериться, что у моих друзей всё в порядке, если бы они попали в подобную передрягу. Обещаю, Каркат, я не сержусь.

Каркат упал обратно в кресло и медленно закрыл глаза. Он пошарил сбоку, разыскивая баллон с кислородом, и Роуз поднялась, чтобы подать ему маску. Каркат сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, ничего не говоря, просто наблюдая за ними, сидящими вместе и смотрящими на него так, словно он был концом света.

\- Каркат, - медленно выговорил Джон, - с тобой всё в порядке?

Каркат покачал головой, глубоко вдыхая.

Вриска прижала кулаки ко рту, неожиданно осознав. Конечно же, она видела его старость, знала, по каким признаком её определить. Джон оглянулся на Роуз, и, неожиданно, в его глазах выступили слёзы.

\- Человек, - проскрипел Каркат. - Я приехал ещё по одной причине. Мне не... слишком много времени осталось в этом мире. Я хотел ещё раз повидаться с вами всеми.  
\- Оу, - слабо выдавил Джон надтреснутым голосом. - Каркат...  
\- Заткнись! Я не собираюсь слышать дебильные сопливые человеческие причитания или блядскую сентиментальную... херню. Просто налей мне ещё.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит пить?  
\- О, погоди, ты, конечно же, прав - если я не выпью, то буду жить вечно, я совсем забыл. - Каркат мерзко ухмыльнулся и ещё раз сделал вдох из кислородной маски.

Они устроили его настолько удобно, насколько могли, принесли покрывала и подушку под голову. Джон недвусмысленно объяснил Вриске, что она постоянно должна быть рядом с Каркатом, пока он гостил у них, и заботиться о его нуждах. Для неё это было неудобно и, очевидно, странно, но она подчинилась без возражений, потому что глаза Джона говорили - ему это нужно. Больше всего ей хотелось быть важной для её хозяина.

Когда солнце село, Каркат стал больше похож на обычного себя. Он настоял на том, чтобы ему налили ещё, согласился легко поужинать вместе с остальными. Джон придвинул журнальный стол и они смогли есть вместе в гостиной, окружив Карката небольшим гнездом из покрывал в его кресле.

\- Неплохо, - изрёк он, - уже лучше, Эгберт. Совсем не уёбищно.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Я умираю, - сказал Каркат, сморщившись, - но я, блять, не фарфоровый, Эгберт.  
\- Ты был у врачей? Что они сказали о... ну, знаешь... чем ты болен?

Каркат заворчал и ткнул пальцем в сторону баллона кислорода.

\- Где, по-твоему, я раздобыл эту тяжеленную хреновину? На гаражной распродаже? Был я у врачей, всё бес толку. Это, в общем-то, никого не касается. Лёгкие плохие, суставы плохие, болит всё, что вообще может болеть. Ну, как обычно.  
\- Но должно быть что-нибудь, что мы можем сделать!  
\- Да.  
\- Что?  
\- Налей мне ещё вина и прекрати скулить. Я стар, Эгберт. Я своё отжил.

Джон выглядел раздавленным. Роуз повернула его голову и поцеловала в лоб, пробормотав что-то успокаивающее на ухо. Каркат мрачно уставился в свою тарелку супа, накрошил в неё кусочков хлеба и стал вылавливать.

\- Всё в порядке, Эгберт. Жить здесь было довольно неплохо. Лучше, чем, - он задумался, неожиданно вспомнив о Вриске, - чем могло бы быть. Но я просто постарел.  
\- Ты всё продолжаешь упоминать это.  
\- И это продолжает оставаться правдой. От того, что тебе это просто не нравится, я не стану моложе.  
\- Чел, это просто тяжело. В смысле, я даже не знаю, как я буду без тебя.  
\- Переживёшь.  
\- Каркат...  
\- Джон, заткнись.

Остаток ночи провели за разговорами, вспоминали былые дни. Дела, которые они могли бы сделать, или должны были сделать. Слова, которые должны были сказать уже давно, и те, которые лучше бы никогда не произносили. Вриска большую часть времени молчала. Роуз поцеловала Джона и объявила, что пойдёт спать. Поднимаясь наверх, она кивком поманила за собой Вриску. Девушка не хотела уходить, пока Роуз не щёлкнула пальцами, настаивая. Они оставили Карката и Джона одних.

\- Сколько тебе...?  
\- Скорее всего, я не увижу конца вар... года, - пробормотал Каркат.  
\- Они не могут сказать наверняка.  
\- Они уверенны. И я тоже уверен.  
\- Мне так, так жаль.

Каркат, кажется, обдумывал эти слова с минуту, потом неожиданно потянулся через стол и с силой схватил его за руку.

\- Это была не слишком короткая жизнь, Джон. В смысле, посмотри на Гамзии. Он будет оглядываться назад на время, что провёл с нами, и это будет лишь маленькая точка на промежутке его жизни, понимаешь? Между мной и тобой для него нет разницы, мы оба будем одинаково малыми точками.  
\- Пожалуй.

Каркат стиснул зубы. Джон, очевидно, всё ещё не понимал.

\- Джон, ты знаешь, сколько будет жить Вриска?

Джон прищурился и посмотрел на него.

\- Какое это имеет отношение к остальному?  
\- Джон. Джон. Я исчезну и довольно скоро. С её точки зрения вы исчезнете лишь немного погодя. Может быть, через пару десятилетий, но для неё это всё равно чертовски скоро. А она продолжит жить. Что с ней произойдёт?  
\- Эй, тогда, наверно, мне и Роуз стоит завести детей! Мы могли бы передать её по наследству.  
\- Такого в тролльской культуре не было. Но тебе стоит об этом подумать, - с серьёзным видом кивнул Каркат.  
\- Господи, я всего лишь пошутил!  
\- Зато я не шутил. Тебе надо думать об этой херне! Подумать хорошенько, хоть раз за твою крошечную ничтожную человеческую жизнь!  
\- Ну, а ты как думаешь, что я должен с ней делать, раз ты такой умный?

Каркат посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Отпусти её.  
\- Что?  
\- В жопу традиции. Дай ей оправиться и выгони отсюда нахрен. Заставь уйти. Даже если будет пинаться и кричать, выкинь её вон, пусть сама разбирается.  
\- Но....  
\- Джон.

Каркат откинулся назад на своём троне из покрывал и допил вино.

\- Ты спросил моё мнение.  
\- Ты всё ещё иногда бываешь редкостным козлом.  
\- Рад, что не разочаровал.  
\- Не думаю, что мог бы сделать это с ней.  
\- Ладно, тогда попробуй жить вечно. Это другой вариант.

Джон поморщился, и Каркат коротко кивнул.

\- Я подумаю об это.  
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Каркат. - Ещё как подумаешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон лежал в кровати рядом с Роуз, которая лениво рисовала круги на его груди пальцами. Она внимательно наблюдала, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, и терпелива ждала, когда он не выдержит и нарушит тишину. Вриска хлопотала внизу, Джон сказал ей убрать со стола и помогать Каркату, если ему что-нибудь понадобится ночью. Они отдали Каркату гостевую спальню, и она устроилась на своём матрасе рядом с ним. 

\- Он сказал, что мы должны отпустить её, - прошептал Джон.  
\- Сколько вообще она проживёт?  
\- Не знаю. Столетия. Как минимум.  
\- Он всего лишь заботится о ней. Каркат по своему верный друг.  
\- О, я знаю, знаю, - вздохнул Джон. - Я не сержусь на него. Я сержусь, потому что он говорит верно.

Роуз села на колени рядом с ним. Она слегка наклонилась вперёд, положила руки на бёдра, её голые груди сжаты между руками.

\- Джон, мы не можем избегать этого.  
\- Я не избегаю, правда.  
\- Ты делаешь то, что делал всегда, то есть веришь, что всё в итоге обернётся к лучшему, и за это я люблю тебя, но Джон...  
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что мы должны избавиться от неё.  
\- Нет, совсем не об этом. - Роуз вздохнула и намотала прядь волос на палец. - Время, которое мы провели с Вриской, было замечательным. Для неё всё было настолько же хорошо, насколько и для нас.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда есть кто-то ещё, кого можно гонять! - ухмыльнулся Джон.  
\- Ну, нельзя же винить девушку за то, что она веселится.  
\- Ты такая сексуальная, когда плохая, - он медленно погладил е руку.

Роуз тепло улыбнулась и свернулась калачиком, положив голову ему на живот и потёрлась своими ногами об его. Он повернула голову и поцеловала его пупок, потом лениво потянулось рукой и пощекотала кожу вокруг его пениса. Она обхватила его в кулак, быстро несколько раз погладила. Джон ничего не сказал, просто смотрел на потолок. Тихо, спокойно, его член наливался кровью под её маленькими игривыми прикосновениями. Ей нравилось ощущать его возбуждение - его желание к ней - такое очевидное и явное, прямо между её пальцами.

\- Так что. Оставляем её? - спросил Джон, закрывая глаза.

Роуз задумчиво погладила его головку губами, размышляя и наслаждаясь прикосновением тёплой гладкой кожи ко рту. 

\- Не знаю, - призналась она. - Но какое бы решение ты не приял, я его поддержу.  
\- Спасибо, - Джон улыбнулся, облегчённо вздохнул и содрогнулся, ощутив лёгкое прикосновение языка к своей эрекции. - Я действительно не мог бы пойти на это без тебя, дорогая.  
\- Расскажи мне ещё, - сказала Роуз, легко целуя его головку, - расскажи мне всё, я хочу знать.  
\- Ты жадная.  
\- Ммм!  
\- Ай!

Роуз нежно засосала его, достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал волну тепла, проходящую по всему телу.

\- Я люблю тебя, - счастливо сказал Джон, выгнув спину и накрыв её затылок ладонью. - Ты всегда так добра ко мне, приглядываешь за мной и... и-аа... ты красивее с каждым разом, как я на тебя смотрю. У тебя самый восхитительный ротик маленькой хуесоски!  
\- Ммм?  
\- Ооо, у тебя роскошное тело, ты идеальна во всём, я люблю каждую часть тебя. Я люблю твои ступни и твои ноги, и я очень люблю твои бёдра, а твоя задница просто сводит меня с ума, и твой милый животик, и твои сиськи!

Роуз теперь уже грубо и быстро болтала головой вверх-вниз, как он и любил. Когда она чувствовала себя романтично, она легко целовала, но когда она хотела довести своего мужчину до безумия, чтобы он кончил до боли мощно, она работала с его членом неистово быстро, не заботясь о том, как это выглядело со стороны, или какие звуки она при этом издавала.

Джон лёг и выгнул спину, сжал простыню в кулаках, извиваясь под безжалостным нападением на его конец, пока, неизбежно, Роуз не заставила его совершенно забыть о проблемах, и он, содрогаясь, кончил. Неразборчиво бормоча между тяжёлыми вдохами и поглаживая её волосы в знак благодарности, он услышал приглушённый стук в стену, прерываемый зловещим кашлем.

\- Человеческие уроды! Заканчивайте шуметь, бля!  
\- Извини, Каркат!  
\- Да, прости, Каркат!

Роуз прикрыла рот и, содрогаясь от неудержимого хохота, посмотрела на Джона.

\- О боже, поверить не могу, что он всё это слышал. Совсем забыла, насколько тонкая эта стена!  
\- Мы словно снова дети, - шепнул Джон, хмыкнув, - снова прячемся от твоей мамы.  
\- Или от твоего бати. Клянусь, у него словно глаза на затылке были.

Джон обнял её, и она повалились на кровать, завернувшись в одеяло и объятия друг друга.

\- Я чувствую себя лучше, - шепнул он, - спасибо.  
\- Есть идеи, что будешь делать?  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, втроём.  
\- Хорошо.

Каркат повернулся на бок и нашарил круглый баллон кислорода рядом с кроватью. Вриска немедленно поднялась и тихо протянула ему маску. С мгновение он молча смотрел на неё, прежде чем принять помощь и глубоко вдохнуть. Когда он успокоился и восстановил дыхание, она аккуратно убрала баллон и встала рядом с ним, просто смотря, как он устраивается поудобнее. Меньшего от тролля-раба не ожидалось, и она стояла бы там, пока он не заснёт. Каркат не мог заснуть. Он разлепил один зловещий жёлтый глаз.

\- Что ты надо мной зависла, - придирчиво начал он.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Например, что?  
\- Что угодно.

Каркат нахмурился, сведя брови, и неодобрительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Например... что?  
\- Что угодно, я же сказала тебе. Ты хочешь, чтобы я... - она приспустила футболку с одного плеча, многозначительно показав голую кожу.  
\- Даже это, значит?  
\- Ты хочешь... чего-нибудь?

Каркат просто смотрел перед собой, сверля взглядом потолок.

\- Я так понимаю, Джон тебя подговорил.  
\- Нет, - злобно зашипела Вриска.  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Потому что, - она вздохнула, - он хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив. А я хочу, чтобы счастлив был он.  
\- Твой хозяин.  
\- Да, мой хозяин.  
\- Зачем ты это сделала, Врис? Почему ты пришла к Джону?  
\- Хватит вести себя так, словно миру было охрененно много чего предложить мне! Джон взял меня к себе, он дал мне возможность хоть раз расслабиться, и впервые за вариации хоть кто-то смотрел на меня так, словно им не было глубоко насрать на меня! Почему ты не можешь понять это?  
\- Врис, я знаю, что он желает добра, но он же человек!  
\- И что? У меня как будто бы был большой выбор.  
\- Был у тебя блядский выбор! Чёрт, ты могла бы придти ко мне, или к Солу, да к кому угодно из наших! Ты что, думаешь, я оставил бы тебя подыхать с голоду, если бы узнал?

Она нервно погладила левой рукой правый бицепс, несколько раз ущипнула кожу в маниакальном жесте.

\- Нет, я не могла пойти ни к кому из вас. Я думала о тебе, ты знаешь? Но я не могла, - она замолчала, нервно сглотнула, - после всего, что я сделала.  
\- Было не так уж и плохо. Ты была невыносимой сукой, но всё же...  
\- Что - всё же? Ради старых времён? Между друзьями не важно, если ты ведёшь себя, как сука? Это важно... для меня важно. Я не могла, Каркат, правда не могла. Я пыталась... Я даже искала тебя, но не могла сделать этого.  
\- Серьёзно? Ты меня искала?

Её силуэт в темноте молча кивнул

\- Вриска... Я мог бы приглядеть за тобой.  
\- Забрав меня в качестве своей, ты хочешь сказать.  
\- Если бы дошло до того, то да.  
\- Спасибо, наверно. Это уже не важно.  
\- Почему, блять, Джон!  
\- А почему нет? Мне всегда... нравился Джон!  
\- Неужели?  
\- Да!  
\- Настолько?  
\- О чём этот разговор... ты ревнуешь, что я избрала его, а не тебя?  
\- Нет!  
\- Без обид, но тебе сейчас нужна помощь, чтобы стоять. По-моему, я могла бы тебя сломать пополам случайно.  
\- О, большое спасибо. Ты, блять, само очарование. Эй, напомни-ка мне, ты, кажется, должна была удостовериться, что я счастлив, верно? Прекрасная работа.

Она ощетинилась и смолкла. Вриска немедленно пожалела о том, что сорвалась, и залезла на свою койку.

\- Врис.  
\- Да.  
\- Я не ревную.  
\- Ну и прекрасно.  
\- Но ты должна понять, что в выборе Джона есть проблемы.  
\- Мм.  
\- Сколько он проживёт для тебя? - мягко кашлянул Каркат.  
\- Да блин. Ты хочешь что-нибудь, или я могу заснуть?  
\- Я говорю серьёзно! Что ты будешь делать, когда он постареет? Хорошенько, блять, подумай, Вриска, - Каркат поднял трясущуюся морщинистую руку над кроватью и помахал ей. - Потому что то же самое, что и со мной, произойдёт и с людьми, и довольно, блять, быстро.  
\- Мне без разницы.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да!

Каркат повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Он пробормотал: "так что же ты ко мне тогда не пришла", и Вриска притворилась, что не слышит его.

Утром Каркат проснулся последним. Он относился с уважением к тому, что находился в доме, который жил дневной жизнью, и постарался подстроиться, но всё же спустился вниз только к ланчу. Джон и Роуз наслаждались едой, лёгким салатом с мясом и багетами. Они посмотрели вверх, когда Каркат, ворча, спускался в кухню.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко! - ухмыльнулся Джон.  
\- Ага. Доброе утро, Эгберты.  
\- Как ты знаешь, я так и не взяла фамилию Джон, - сказала Роуз, пригубив вино. - Я всё ещё Лалонд.  
\- А, ну да, я совсем забыл, - Каркат скорчил страшную рожу. - Полагаю, это источник большого напряжения и нескончаемых споров.  
\- Да нет, вообще-то, нас это никогда не беспокоило.  
\- Не обращай на него внимание, - Джон погладил её руку, - это у него приступ утреннего плохого настроения.  
\- Я помню.  
\- Он успокоится, когда съест чего-нибудь сладкого.  
\- Нам потребуется гораздо больше кленового сиропа.

Каркат раздражённо зарычал, так рано утром его голос был слабым, хриплым и гортанным.

\- Суки вы человеческие. Я рядом с вам стою вообще-то. Хватит говорить обо мне, словно я, блять, где-то ещё.  
\- Думаю, он наконец-то готов присоединиться к нам в земле живых, - хихикнула Роуз.  
\- Как спалось, Каркат? - дружелюбно улыбнулся, уводя разговор в другое русло. Ему нравилось видеть Роуз в игривом настроении, но он знал, что лучше не доводить Карката.  
\- Нормально, - прорычал Каркат с набитым ртом.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь ещё нужно? Больше подушек? Мы могли бы построить маленькую кучу...  
\- Нет, - решительно оборвал его Каркат, - кроме того, я не буду оставаться.

Джон посмотрел на Роуз, которая ответила ему удивлённым взглядом. Тролли не были склонны общаться взглядами, поэтому их значение было потеряно для гостя.  
\- Каркат.  
\- Чего? - Каркат запихал в рот ещё кусок багета, легко превращая его в кашу острыми зубами.  
\- Мы говорили чуть раньше. Мы подумали, может быть, ты останешься ненадолго?  
\- Останусь?  
\- Здесь, с нами. В смысле, мы давно с тобой не виделись, и учитывая всё остальное... тебе стоит остаться.

Каркат медленно оглядел сидящих за столом. Роуз холодно улыбнулась, она видела и вылечила слишком много глубоких ран, чтобы проявлять милосердие, но Джон не был настолько закалённым, его глаза открыто излучали скорбь. Вриска просто убрала со стола опустевшую посуду, без команды. Как хорошая рабыня.

\- Не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея.  
\- Почему нет? В смысле, мы могли бы обустроить для тебя свободную комнату, и ты знаешь, что Вриска всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь... Тебе пойдёт на пользу общество!  
\- Это не волшебное приключение, Джон. Мы ничего нового о себе и друг друге не узнаем, и я не проживу сильно дольше, смотря только на то, что действительно важно. Я старый, я больной, я помираю, и конец разговора. Мне есть ещё куда пойти и что сделать, пока я ещё могу.  
\- Но...

Роуз положила ладонь на руку Джона, сжала его пальцы. Джон отчаянно взглянул на неё, и она только тихо покачала головой. Он тяжело опустился на свой стул, знал, что уговорить Карката не удастся.

Они насладились спокойным полуднем, было приятно видеть, как Каркат успокоился и немного расслабился. Он даже согласился посмотреть с ними романтический фильм, оказав им редкую честь и не став заводиться из-за каждой мелкой детали. Они все вместе сидели на диване, наслаждаясь серебряным экраном и заключёнными в нём грёзами. У Карката глаза полезли на лоб, когда героиня на экране объясняла, что её чувства никогда не изменятся, и костяшки его пальцев побелели, когда герой просто не мог найти слова, которые свели бы их вместе... по крайней мере, до третьего акта и неизбежного счастливого конца. Всё это время Вриска бродила туда-сюда, сначала сидела на коленях у ног Джона, потом водила носом по колену Роуз и, наконец, улеглась, словно свирепая кошка, прямо у них на ногах. Весь фильм она так и не высидела спокойно, постоянно искала причин требовать внимания, вроде поглаживаний и почёсываний. Вообще-то, выглядела она так, что ни за что бы не захотела оказаться сейчас в другом месте, и Каркат знал это.

Ближе у вечеру Каркат одолжил их компьютер, чтобы распланировать путешествие. Он сидел один в кабинете, щёлкая клавишами и тихонько ворча на цены. Когда на его плечо легла рука, он вздрогнул, тонкие пальцы нежно погладили его шею. Это было либо непростительное неуважение, либо недвусмысленный сигнал к размножению. Он оглянулся и... ну да, Вриска стояла рядом с ним. Она смотрела на него слегка прикрытыми глазами, разглядывала его морщины и измученное лицо, прежде чем тихо кивнуть.

\- Ты...?

Она пожала плечами.

\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? - прошептала она.  
\- Чего-нибудь?  
\- Угу-м.  
\- Мы уже обсуждали это.  
\- Значит это мой последний шанс с тобой, - она закусила губу и сонно посмотрела вниз, - пожалуйста?

Выражение её лица было покорным и манящим, откровенно говоря. Это было бессмысленно. Каркат рассвирепел и поднялся на ноги, почувствовав неожиданный прилив сил. Вриска оправилась от неожиданной боли и прижала руку к щеке. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он её ударил.

\- Каркат?  
\- Не смей!  
\- Я... Я не...  
\- Думаешь, мне и твоя благотворительность нужна?  
\- Я, - она закрыла глаза, - Я говорила серьёзно.  
\- Да неужели? - ехидно осведомился он.- Дай-ка догадаюсь, неожиданно всплыли эмоции, ты меня хочешь, ты нуждаешься во мне, ты не можешь выдержать того, что я уйду, верно? Я угадал?  
\- Каркат...  
\- Не произноси моё чёртово имя, если только за ним не последует что-нибудь вменяемое. Это работа Джона: Он сказал тебе "развлечь" меня?  
\- Нет! - она бросила на него взгляд, на этот раз он на самом деле содержал яд и даже напугал его своей яростью и правдивостью.   
\- А, нет-нет. Не Джон, он бы до такого не додумался. В большую пустую человеческую башку такая мысль даже не пришла бы - использовать тебя на меня, - Каркат сделал задумчивую паузу, понимая, - зато Роуз додумалась бы.  
\- Каркат, прошу, - она попыталась взять его за руку, но он не позволил, - просто забудь, нам даже не обязательно ничего делать, я просто побуду рядом.  
\- Отпусти меня.  
\- Нет!  
\- Я сказал отпусти! - он рванулся, и ей пришлось отпустить его руку, иначе она сделала бы ему больно. Каркат вышел в коридор.  
\- Роуз! Роуз! Где ты!

Она стояла за углом, где можно было подслушивать за разговором в кабинете оставаясь незамеченной.

\- Я здесь.  
\- Хватает же у тебя наглости пытаться проделать со мной такое.  
\- Тебе будет легче, если я скажу, что и не рассчитывала, что это сработает?

Каркат поднял руку, показав указательный палец, почти прижатый к большому.

\- Ровно вот на столько легче, блять!  
\- Ты разобьёшь Джону сердце, если уйдёшь просто так.  
\- Что, он лучше бы полюбовался, как я сдохну? А?  
\- Ты ведёшь себя неблагоразумно, - её голос был низким, монотонным, лишённым эмоций.  
\- Да! Да, блять, я неблагоразумен, я люблю быть таким. Кажется, неблагоразумие у вас - в порядке вещей, и если не можешь одолеть их проклятую углеродную органическую тягу, то можно и присоединиться!

Роуз оттолкнулась от стены и, вздохнув, подошла к нему, жестом приказав Вриске уйти. Каркат закипел, когда Вриска ушла чуть ли не с благодарностью на лице.

\- Давай будем честными друг с другом. Я предлагаю тебе многое здесь, Каркат.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду - возможность попользоваться твоей рабыней.  
\- Если ты хочешь называть это так...  
\- Потому что это так и есть.  
\- Тогда да, ты можешь воспользоваться этой домашней рабыней.  
\- Ей это совсем не понравится.  
\- Ей также не нравится видеть Джона расстроенным.  
\- Роуз Лалонд, ты просто что-то с чем-то.  
\- Мне уже говорили. Ну так ты останешься?

Каркат сморщился.

\- Нет. Но... Я вернусь, когда смогу.  
\- Почему ты настолько строптивый?  
\- Потому что, - Каркат криво ухмыльнулся и похлопал её по плечу, - я узнал кое-что о себе, и о том, что действительно важно в жизни. Есть вещи, которые мне нужно сделать, которые я должен был сделать, когда было больше времени. Обещаю, я вернусь сразу же, как только смогу.  
\- Полагаю, придётся довольствоваться этим.  
\- Правильно полагаешь.

Она энергично протянула руку, улыбнувшись, и Каркат нежно пожал её.

Совсем стемнело, высоко в небе сияла луна, когда такси подъехало к дому. Каркат предпочитал путешествовать ночью, и он практически оживился, когда Джон и Вриска прикатили его баллон кислорода к машине.

\- Ты уверен, что не позволишь мне хотя бы довезти тебя до аэропорта? - Джон вздохнул и закрыл багажник такси, положил на крышку ладони и прижал её.  
\- Нонсенс. Такси, уезжающее в ночь - гораздо более драматический способ расставания, - Каркат завернулся в свой плащ и шарфы, один из которых на прощание ему подарила Роуз.  
\- Ты всё ещё редкостный задрот.  
\- А ты всё ещё слишком человечен.   
\- Спасибо!  
\- Тебе спасибо. За еду тоже, было неплохо, - проворчал Каркат.  
\- Роуз говорит, что ты вернёшься.  
\- Как только смогу.  
\- Я буду ждать. Поговорим через сеть.  
\- Джон. Ладно. Поговорим. Только не раздувай из помойного насекомого хоботного зверя. Там тебя ждёт пара девушек, которым ты нужен гораздо больше, чем мне.

Джон кивнул и открыл дверь. Прежде чем Каркат залез в машину, он обнял его, вызвав поток проклятий.

\- Пусти меня, Эгберт, ты, кретин-переросток!  
\- Ха, думал, свалишь отсюда без объятия?

Каркат пожал плечами и не удержался от улыбки.

\- Я всё ещё не уверен со всем этим делом с Вриской, знаешь ли.  
\- Знаю. Но слушай, впереди всегда проблемы, никаких исключений в твоей жизни не будет. Разберёмся с ними по мере приближения.  
\- Ага, - Каркат шмыгнул носом, - пожалуй, что разберёшься.  
\- Увидимся, Каркат.  
\- Увидимся, Джон.

Джон стоял, наблюдая, как такси поворачивает за угол дальше по улице. Он чувствовал себя странно бодрым и молодым, пусть даже настроение было подпорчено знанием того, что произойдёт, что уже тяжело зависло над горизонтом, словно шторм. Он повернулся к дому и улыбнулся, увидев фигуры, ждущие его в дверном проёме. Они замерцали и слились в одну, когда на его глаза навернулись слёзы, и он направился к ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> И-и-ии, в итоге так ничего и не разрешилось, верно? Ну что же, пожалуй, такова жизнь. Почему это вызвало у меня столько чувств?


End file.
